The Lipthorian Princess
by EmeriCherryblossom
Summary: They say history tends to repeat itself, and life comes at you fast. So, what happens when a friend that died is really alive? Better yet, what happens when this friend's someone you've hurt? These are the questions Sasuke needs answers to. New chapter up
1. Respect and Pain

The Lipthorian Princess

I don't own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy

Sasuke's Prov

"How much longer until we get there?" Whined my annoying teammate Karin. No wait she's not annoying she's a fan-girl. A loud mouthed never shuts up fan girl. No she's not annoying, because I can handle annoying. Now the flirting loud blonde Ino was annoying, the dog breath Kiba is annoying, the stupid ramen eating freak Naruto is annoying, and of course I can never forget the emerald eyed pink haired love sick sweet hearted Sakura Haruno. Uh why do I keep thinking of them, I broke those bonds a long time ago, and I'm not gonna turn back now.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Karin's right. BLAH I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME SAY THAT!" yelled Sugietsu. Oh of course I can never forget Sugietsu. Not that he'll ever let me anyway.

"Please stop arguing and wait for what Sasuke-sama has to say."

Finally, my other team mate Juugo the sane one in my group. "We're going to keep going until we reach the middle of the forest." I said emotionless as always. Besides I lost all emotion when the one I used to call my older brother killed my clan. But never again will I ever think of him as a brother, he's more a murderer if anything now.

Karin's Prov

Sasuke-kun's been acting weird today. Well as weird as he can get. Normally he doesn't show any signs of him being irritated, but today was an exception I guess. Well who cares he's still as hot as ever. With his onyx eyes and his spiked up midnight black hair and not to mention his well built body. Any girl would go after him, I think even a nun would. But no one will because no ones even close to getting his attention as I am. I'm on his team; therefore no other girl has been where I stand. Oh and you can bet I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth. "I agree Sasuke-kun, we should keep going, and I'll go as long as you want me too." I say flirtatiously. To bad it doesn't work seeing all he answers me with is Hn.

Sugietsu's Prov

Great here we go again Karin's flirting, Sasuke's brooding, and Juugo's kissing up. Just once I wish Sasuke would stop so I can find myself a girl. But no, we just keep moving until our feet die. What effect does Karin even think she has on him? I mean the girl is not even attractive. She has black un-even hair, no curves, and not to mention ugly black framed glasses. No respectful guy in his right mind would like her. She even dresses immodestlu to try to get attention. Man I wish there was another girl in team Hebi. But, of course, I get stuck with a brat. I hate my life.

Back In Konoha

Hinata's Prov

"HINATA-CHAN!" Huh was that Naruto-kun? I thought he was on a mission with Kakashi and Kiba-kun. "HINATA-CHAN WANT TO GET SOME RAMEN WITH ME? HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHA..." Smack "OWW" huh what happened did he fall agian.

"Stop yelling so loud baka," yelled somewhat of a ticked off voice. Of course, I should've known it was someone clapping a hand over his mouth again. But who, was it ni-san or tenten-chan, maybe even Tsunade herself?

"Sakura-chan! Why did you have to do that? I was just asking my girlfriend out for ramen." He whined.

Girlfriend, that just sounds so right. Of course Naruto-kun and I have been dating since we were six-teen. So I've heard it for a good 3 in half years. Yep, three years and I still can't help but blush when he comes up to me. I mean he may be loud and have a mysterious love for ramen. But, he is still the sweet dark blonde haired cerulean-eyed boy that I know and love. Oh no he's looking at me and I'm blushing again. "Huh Hinata-chan, are you feeling alright you look like you have a fever. Maybe we should skip ramen and get back home." See what I mean. He's so sweet and not to mention he's always said that cute little line since we were genin. "Baka a three year relation-ship and you still don't know that she's blushing." I guess Sakura knows me well. "It's alright Naruto-kun I'm fine. Let's go get some ramen." I looked at Naruto-kun and waited until he started to yell. "YAY LET'S GO! MATTE MATTE HINATA-CHAN! BYE SAKURA-CHAN." With that he and I were gone.

At The Ramen Stand

Naruto's Prov

"Yummy" I say as I dig into my beef ramen. But even while eating my ramen I can't help but look over to my girlfriend Hinata-chan. She's just amazing to me, and no I'm not talking about her outer beauty I'm talking about her inner. She has always liked me for me. Never once has she ignored me or insulted me or even doubt my strength. Now don't get me wrong Hinata-chan is beautiful. I mean she has long dark purple hair and pale white eyes like Neji. In my eyes she is the definition of beautiful inner and outer.

"So Hinata-chan how are you doing on your medical training with Sakura-chan."

Uh oh I did it again. I notice everytime after I say Sakura-chan she feels that I like her better. "Hinata-chan" I said as I put a comforting hand on the small of her back. "I just put chan at the end of Sakura-chan because she's like my sister. Not because I still like her. She suddenly looked up at me and smiled. "Besides she's claimed by the Teme." It's true no one knows it but me that Teme had a thing for Sakura-chan. I mean the time when we fought with Gara and she got hurt was when the Teme told me himself that he wouldn't let another close person to him die. Now I know he didn't say I like her, but it was the closest thing to affection that you'll get with the Teme. Of course that's not what gave me the hint. What gave me the hint was that every time I asked Sakura-chan out on a date he would give me the famous Uchiha glare. At first I thought it was because we were rivals but then I noticed he only did it when I either asked Sakura-chan on a date or touched her.

"It's not like that Naruto-kun I know you think of her as your sister. It's just Sakura-sensi has been a little hardcore lately." She told me softly. I retracted my hand and gave her a huge grin. "Well she's a tough teacher I would be angry if she wasn't, because if she wasn't then you wouldn't be as strong as you are today." After I said that I smiled to assure her that I cared for her. She gave me a sweet smile in return and laughed. I looked at her confused, wondering why. "Why are you laughing Hinata-chan?" As soon as I spoke she stopped, cutely covering her mouth. "Gomen Naruto-kun it's just that Sakura-sensi said the same thing. She said that I had a lot of potential and that Ino had a hard time learning medical jutsu's too. I looked at her still seeing the laughter in her eyes. For a moment I thought she was laughing at what I said because I usually would be over protective about her. Suddenly I began laughing along with my girlfriend and totally forgot about my ramen.

In Tsunade's Office

Tsunade's Prov

"Naruto is making good progress as well as Hinata. They are both getting so strong. I mean Naruto's mission was a three day trip but he finished it in an hour the most. He's pretty fast don't you think Tsunade-sama." said my assistant Shizune. "Hia that he is." I replied flatly.

Giving praise is not one of my specialties. Well for the exception of a few. 'Poof' "Hokage-sama the mission was a success," said my apprentice's assistant Ino. "Now can I go see my Shika-kun?" She whined giving me the puppy eyes. "Fine do what you want." Besides I didn't care about what she did, if the mission was done she was of no use to me. I turned my head to see a puzzled look on her face. "Huh where's forehead girl? She should be here already." It was true my apprentice hasn't been here at all, but I knew she would be here in good time.

"Her parents have come back home. I replied. "She told me she was going to go home to pay them a visit." Ino stopped pestering me and was about to leave until another anbu came. "This is just great." I muttered waiting to hear why he was in my office.

Sakura's Prov

I'm just heading home to greet my parents. Even though they are never home and seem to dislike me very much I still respect them. I know for a fact the first question they'll ask is how strong I am. That's all they seem to care about on me anyway. As I walk up to the front door and open it, I'm invited with angry parents. Now what did I do. "You are the Hokage's apprentice? A medic ninja, that's it? Your a healer." my mom put in rather rudely. "Yes" is all I say. What else can I do anyway? "After everything we told you," said my father. He seemed like he was in a bad mood. This doesn't look good.

Naruto's Prov

I was going to see Sakura-chan to tell her my thanks on teaching Hinata-chan. Besides I haven't talked to her in a while. I was about to knock on the door until I heard her parents yelling that she was useless and that they had no need for her anymore. I was shocked how could Sakura-chan's parents say something like that. It was until I sensed their chakra rise and hear a sword slide out of its sheath that I knew they were serious. With that I jump into action. But when I went inside I was greeted with a limp and bruised Sakura-chan on the floor. "What's going on in here?" I said. I could feel my chakra increasing dangerously. I knew Kyubi was trying to get out. "Naruto don't, they're my parents they have the right." Sakura-chan protested. The right what is she talking about. "What right does a parent have beating their daughter Sakura-chan? I know you respect people but this out of line." I can't believe she'd let them do that to her. Has this been happening to her lately? Did it happen when the Teme was around. Well whenever it had happened I never knew. I was about to retort until I felt a bunch of chakras approaching us. "Anbu" I mumbled softly. Apparently the Haruno's heard me and were about to flee. "Oh no you don't " I said as I wrapped some chakra string tightly around their bodies. "You're not getting away that easily." After that was said the Anbu's were in the house and so was "Baa-chan?"

In Tsunade's Office

Tsunade's Prov

"Sakura what where you thinking letting them beat you like that, have I taught you nothing?" I replied harshly. I know that she was just beat by her own parents but what was she stupid.

"I respect my parents sensei they gave me my life so I will let them do to me as they please." My apprentice replied simply. "Well I won't." I retorted hotly. I mean what kind a person would give their parent's respect like that. For crying out loud the girl's eight-teen she should hate the very mention of her parents. She should want to leave and live on her own. Get away, leave them, go anywhere safe. Even reduce down and ask to live with Naruto and Hinata.

"Sakura" I say softly. "Just go home and gather your things and report back here immediately." With that said she left with no reply.


	2. The Intruder

Lipthorian Princess

I don't own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy

Thank you so much for the reviews and yes Sakura's parents are mean. But there will be a little twist in it. There won't be some SasuSaku till a little later though. I will update as recently as possible.

In The Trees

"Hey is that the Haruno's house?" Asked a figure in a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Hai," said the second figure with a deep voice and glowing red eyes. "Are you sure that she lives with them?" The one figure questioned. "Well, I guess we'll find that out soon, now won't we." The other replied emotionlessly. The other answered. "If you say so."

On the streets of Konoha

Sakura's Prov

Why? Why did they try to kill me? What did I do to make them so mad? If anything I thought that they would be happy. Well, not happy but different towards me. I would do anything to be worthy in my parent's eyes. Maybe then they would stop beating me. Though I do have to admit their standards are high, and for some reason I can't even remember 5 in a half years of my life.

Flashback

Younger Sakura's Prov

"Oww" I say as I wake up. Wait, where exactly am I? "Sakura are you ok?" A woman with long dark red hair and hazel eyes asked me. "I think so." I retorted. I don't know if it's just the headache, but I don't know who this person is at all. She must be important though. "Don't take this the wrong way but who are you?" I asked softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You don't remember us at all?" A man with messy brown hair and ice blue eyes questioned me. "No, I'm afraid I don't." I told him truthfully. Then at the same time they said, "We're your parents."

End Flashback

Sakura Prov

After that they told me I hit my head falling down the stairs. I wonder if they pushed me. It's a possibility. Well, I know one thing. I'm glad I don't remember, because if I did then I probably wouldn't find a reason to smile anymore. As I walk in side I hear something upstairs.

"I wonder what that was?" I say to nobody in particular as I walk up stairs to investigate.

In Tsunade's Office

Tsunade's Prov

"So Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, exactly why did you feel you could beat up my apprentice?" I asked harshly. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people taking my apprentice for granted. Oh, they crossed that line big time.

They answered me with silence. I was getting ticked by the minute. "If you don't tell me it will only further your punishment." I replied almost yelling. Who am I kidding these idiots are definitely on the list for death. You touch my apprentice you can bet you suffer terribly. "Well?" I asked impatiently. That's it they had their chance now it's personal. At this I took a well-focused punch and knocked them both into the wall. Who said interrogations the best way to handle things? I just use my fists. As they hit the wall there was a loud 'Poof' and the two were nothing but logs. This isn't good the Haruno's were never here and they just tried to kill their daughter. Not to mention I just sent home not long ago to gather her things. "Anbu get to the Haruno's district now!" I yell. Please don't be to late.

At The Haruno's District

Sakura's Prov

I was walking upstairs and what I found was not good. "Hello Sakura, thought you got rid of us already?" Said my dad all high and mighty. "No" I said hoping to fix this problem. "Don't lie to us you little brat. How else did the Anbu get here?" said my mom. Now as much as I hate to say it, she's right. How did the Anbu know? As I was deep in thought my parents came at me with a deadly aura, but before they even reached me they fell down. What happened? When I look over to see what went wrong I was greeted with a cloaked figure standing tall, with a bloody sword. Which I'm guessing belonged to my parents. What was he Anbu? It's possible, seeing as I was wearing my uniform and mask. He was probably just looking out for a fellow member. But, I think he'll think differently if he found out I was his captain. I don't blame him though even my hairs covered. " Where is the Haruno girl?" was all he said. What was he talking about my mom or "If you value your village I would talk." He said rather rudely in my opinion. "Why do you want the Haruno girl?" was all I could say. "My boss wants her back." Is all the man said? It was also then I noticed the red eyes. Was it Sauske who saved me? No Sasuke wouldn't care. At least I don't think so. That's when he stepped into the light getting ready to attack. I looked up to see red clouds on his cloak. "Itachi Uchiha." Is all I could muster? He must have heard me because he chuckled, and with that he was about to strike until Naruto blocked me. " GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND YOU KILLER!" He shouted loudly. This was bad; Naruto was losing control over Kyubi. "Well the nine tailed fox has come to play." He said darkly. Then out of nowhere he vanished. "That was weird." Naruto said puzzled. Why would the Teme's brother want in Konoha? Also why was he in the Haruno district?" I can't believe it Itachi was after me. But why, I mean what did his boss want. Well whatever reason I'm glad I wore my mask and cloak. If I hadn't I probably would be on my way to the Akatsuki. This is just my luck.

I hope this chapter was as good as the last I'll update soon most likely today. Enjoy!


	3. Cabnet Possesions

The Lipthorian Princess

I don't own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy

Hey I know I've been really quick on making these chapters and hope to keep it that way. This is the chapter with an unsuspecting twist.

In The Yamanata Household

Ino's Prov

Shika-kun and I had just gotten some time alone until the stupid doorbell rang. Man, does anyone in Konoha know what privacy is? Whoever it is I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. "Excuse me Shika-kun." I said sweetly as I went to get the door. As I un-latched the lock I was getting ready scream the person's ears out.

Outside The Door

Sakura's Prov

As Ino opened the door it looked like I had disrupted her, as she puts it Shika-kun time. She looked ready to scream me out too. "Ino I need your help, it's important." I said quickly. She wasn't cooling down until she noticed something. "Wait, you didn't call me Ino-pig forehead girl. What's wrong?" She asked now getting worried. If it's one thing Ino knows; it's that when I call her by her name it's serious. I answered her question scarcely. "I need you to go to the library with me."

In The Library

Still Sakura's Prov

"You interrupted my Shika-kun time to go to the library." Ino asked getting annoyed. "Yeah" I said bluntly. What else could I do? Especially after sensei found out about Itachi.

Flashback

Sakura's Prov

"Sakura are you trying to say that you think that Itachi was after you? Sensei asked not fully getting my story. "No sensei I KNOW he's after me. He said he was looking for the Haruno girl. Besides he killed my mom with my dad. If his boss wanted her; he surely wouldn't have killed her." I said explaining why my suspicions were correct. "Well Sakura I can't do anything about it now. It's out of my hands; you'll just have to go home and gather your things. Oh, and don't worry about living problems. I made up the guest room in my house. You can stay there for the time being." She told me kindly. I know that sensei feels bad about all of this. But, she doesn't have to take pity on me. "Thank you sensei." I say as I turn the handle on the door. "Oh, and apprentice. Don't go looking for trouble. Got it." Sensei said looking at me sternly. "Hai." Is all I could say.

End Flashback

Sakura's Prov

Now I know going to library isn't getting into trouble but I've already been here twice. So I know if sensei gets suspicious all I have to say is that Ino was looking for some books, and needed my help. "Hey forehead girl what exactly are we looking for anyway." Ino questioned me. "Just look for a book on the Lipthorian clan." I said. At least I think it's called the Lipthorian clan. That's what it says on the necklace.

Flashback

Sakura's Prov

Naruto and I were in my house getting my stuff ready. Sensei told Naruto to come with me just in case. "Hey Sakura-chan what's in that cabinet over there?" He said pointing at two wooden doors with a long chain and lock. "That's my parents private cabinet. I told him. "I was never allowed to look in it or even touch it." It's true ever since I was little girl I never knew what was in it.

"Well since they aren't among the living anymore let's take a look." Naruto said curiously. "Sure." Is all I say. I've always wondered what was in there, so why not take a look.

As I broke the lock with my chakra I took the two dusty doors and opened them. What I saw astonished me.

"What in the world." Naruto said bewildered. There In my parent's cabinet hung two black cloaks with red clouds. "My parents were Akatsuki members?" I half yelled. "Wha what kind of sick joke is this?" Naruto said not believing his eyes.

End of Flashback

Sakura's Prov

After that we found a box with some books on something called the Lipthorian clan, and the locket that is in my hand now. "I can't believe you actually believe that your parents were part of the Akatsuki." Ino says sarcastically. "Well they are, believe it or not. Hey here it is." I say happily. "Right here it says that the Lipthorian clan is one of the most powerful clans known to man. The king's name was Cytose Lipthio. (sigh toe se lip thie oh) He was known as the most powerful man on earth. He resided in the Lipthorian clan with his wife Liyanna (lie on a) and his two children." I read quickly.

"Wow, that guy sounds pretty powerful." Said Ino while turning pages in her own book. "Wait, did you say Cytose?" She asked out of the blue. "Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Well because right here it says that Cytose had a son named Ryo (Re Oh) and a daughter named SAKURA?" She says screaming the last part. Wait what? "What?" I say finally processing. "It says here that his daughter named Sakura Liyanna Lipthio is Cytose's little prodigy." She said reading the rest. "This can't be." I say letting all my being drift into the darkness

Ino's Prov

Wow, who would have though forehead girl was a princess! This is amazing; I wish I were a princess. "Oh wait. I missed a part lets see. Oh here it is the Lipthorian eye. The Lipthorian eye has three stages. First stage is healing. The healing stage is when the wielder jumps into a body of water. After that any injury will automatically heal on it own." I read out loud. Now that could be useful. "The second stage is called the seek stage. This is when you can sense any chakra in miles distance. It also can let you predict movements of your opponent." Hmm kind of sounds like Sasuke-kun's Sharringan. "The third stage is" I pause and gulp. "Destroy." I say scared. What if Sakura is a killer! No not forehead girl, she couldn't be. As I skim over my reading again something caught my eye. "Hey forehead girl it was a false alarm. You see it says you can only have the Lipthorian eye if you're a royal. Which you are but that's not the point, because it says that if you have the Lipthorian eye you are cursed. Yep you heard me forehead girl cursed. Unless you have Lema (Lee Ma) or Lemo (Lee Moe) in you I wouldn't be too worried.

Sakura's Prov

"Lema or Lemo? What are they some kind of spirit or something?" I asked not fully getting the information. "Yeah, it says that they are spirits who take on the wielder's form. Weird huh." Said Ino. "Ino what about that one time in the Chunnin exams. You know my Inner-Sakura." I said hoping she knew where I was getting at. She looked at me funny and then it clicked. "You're right Sakura that has to be Lema. You really are a princess." She said excitingly.

I felt my whole being crash. I didn't want to be a princess. I wanted to be Sakura Haruno, the young medic-nin in Konoha. As I thought this I just wanted to give up.

Ino's Prov

"Hey Forehead girl it also says that a weakening from the wielder will give the spirit a chance to take over the body. What does that mean?" I asked waiting for her to answer. But, for some reason it never came. "Huh Forehead girl." I repeated after she rudely ignored me again. Finally I looked up to see her eyes glowing a dark emerald green. "Ah Forehead girl what are you doing." I said getting a little nervous. Sakura was standing up with a menacing look on her face. Then out of nowhere it felt like my body was going numb. My chakra was disappearing and forehead was the one responsible. "Sakura." I say weakly. "No, Ino-pig I'm not Sakura." She said. Oh no Lema, this isn't looking good, especially for me. SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!

Well that was certainly an unexpected twist. Well have to see what happens next time. Will Ino live. Will Sakura come back to her senses? Find out in the next chapter Memories Return. Hope You Enjoyed!


	4. Memories Return

The Lipthorian Princess

I don't own Naruto

Hope you Enjoy!

Well, this chapter is going to be longer than the last one. Plus there's going to be some interesting information. I wonder how Ino's been holding off a power hungry Sakura.

Sakura's Prov

What's going on, why am I attacking Ino. Why can't I stop, and what's this tingling feeling I'm having. Oh, please Ino run away quickly. I can't stop myself. I can't stop. RUN!

Tsunade's Prov

"Are you sure the Anbu were correct Tsunade-sama? I mean it could just be a set up." Shizune said hoping to change my thoughts. "No, Naruto was there he saw it with his own eyes. Plus Kyubi would've smelled a fake." I replied. "But, how can that be? Sakura-san a princess, and not just any princess a LIPTHORIAN! I THINK YOU FAIL TO SEE THE PROBLEM TSUNADE-SAMA! SHE IS IN SERIOUS DANGER AND YOUR JUST GOING TO SIT HERE!" Shizune yelled in my ears. The nerve of her, to think that I wouldn't care for my apprentices well being. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION SHIZUNE I CARE FOR HER MORE THAN YOU KNOW! SHE IS LIKE THE DAUGHTER I NEVER HAD! ALSO I HAPPEN TO KNOW FOR A FACT THAT SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF, AND I KNEW SHE WAS A PRINCESS SINCE I STINKEN STEPPED FOOT IN KONOHA!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. After that everything froze. Which is also when I noticed my mistake. "You knew the whole time? Even before the Anbu said that the Haruno's were thieves? You knew everything? That Sakura wasn't with her real parent's, that she was alone? You Knew?" Shizune said as she broke down on the floor crying. I knew this would hit Shizune hard. But, how was I supposed to tell her that I knew. Sakura was like a little sister to her. The one she could give advice to. The one person she could depend on. I wish I'd never been to the Lipthorian clan.

Flashback

Tsunade's Prov

I was walking down the streets of the Lipthorian clan. They had just asked me for help. For some reason they thought their King was sick. "Tsunade please come in." Said a middle-aged woman with dark blue eyes and strangely long pink hair. This must be the queen of the clan Liyanna. "What is wrong with him?" I say sticking to the problem at hand. "He is unconscious right now, but he's had a craving for chakra. So as you can guess he's under the control of Lemo, and I know for a fact that you are a skilled medic. Could you please help my husband?" She asked me holding back tears. Normally I don't fall for that but this woman was different. "Where is he?" I asked. With that she gave me a sweet smile that melted my heart. She seemed kind sincere and strong. Cytose had picked very well.

With that she led me to a peach colored room with an oak dresser and a queen-sized bed, and on that bed the strongest person known to man, Cytose Lipthio. "So can you help him?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes" I replied as I took out a special shot. Oh, but this was no ordinary shot, because shot's inject medicine into the body. This shot syringes it out. "That's a syringe not a shot." The middle-aged woman pointed out. Wow I didn't expect her to know that. As if reading my mind she said, "I'm a medic myself. But after I married and had kids I didn't remember as much." She said timidly. "I'm quite aware it's a syringe." I say simply as I walk over to the man sprawled out on the bed. "You see I can't inject anything into him. Nothing will work. What I want to do is suck out Lemo." I said focusing my chakra to the palm of my hand. After a while the man's body was starting to glow an emerald green. That gave me the signal to stab the syringe into his right arm. Before I did that though I made sure to see if I was aiming correctly. You see if you hit the left arm Lemo won't go anywhere because Cytose is right handed. Frankly if I hit his left arm I could have retracted Cytose instead of Lemo. Seeing as Cytose is right handed he uses the right side of his brain. That's just how my syringe was made. I never knew why though. My guess is that your strength of the mind is the key. Whatever that means. "As I stabbed his right arm my syringe was glowing a bright green. "There, Cytose is free." I say smiling. "That's it he's ok now?" Liyanna asked softly. I could tell she thought I was offended by her questioning me earlier. But I wasn't. If anything I was impressed, and I don't impress easily. "Yes he should be just fine, but next time try having a little more confidence in yourself. You are a very strong woman Liyanna, don't ever doubt you abilities." I say kindly. That was when she smiled and asked me if I wanted to meet her children, and of course I agreed.

After a little tour of her house and a cup of tea I met her son Ryo. He looked to be about 5 or 6. "Hello there my names Tsunade. What's yours?" I say sweetly. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi my names Ryo thank you for saving my daddy." He replied in my opinion cutely. "Your welcome." Is all I say, and with that he left mumbling something about finding the cookies his mom hid from him. Apparently Liyanna heard him because she yelled, "Ryo I hid them very well this time so don't even think about it." I laughed. They were an ordinary family with a curious kid. "Six year olds what can you do?" She replied jokingly. I laughed and agreed with her. All of a sudden she turned around and walked towards the edge of the table. "Oh Tsunade would you like to meet my daughter Sakura? She's only one." She told me kindly. "Sure, why not." I say as I stand up and walk with Liyanna to a cherry red room with a crib in the middle. When I walked up to the crib I saw that inside there was an emerald green-eyed baby with her mother's unique pink hair. They definitely picked the perfect name for her. As I smiled at her she giggled sweetly reaching for my long pigtails. Never let a kid get a hold on your hair. After a while the little youth gave up and fell into a deep slumber. "Sakura huh? The name suits her well." I say still gazing at the little bundle of joy. "Yes. Yes it does." Liyanna said smiling at her daughter.

End of Flashback

Tsunade's Prov

"Shizune?" I asked. "I'm sorry for not telling you but that was back when I knew Dan. You know I can never talk about back then." I replied sadly. It was then Shizune's expression changed to a soft understanding. "I'm sorry too Tsunade-sama." She said apologetically. Well at least one resolve is fixed.

Ino's Prov

No I can't die like this not by forehead girl. She's my best friend. There's got to be a way out of this. "Hey Ino where is my jounin vest?" Asked my Shika-kun. What kind of lazy butt idiot is he? Huh and he says he smart. Hello girlfriend about to die here. It's not rocket science. Wait Shika-kun can help me. "Shika-kun Sakura's gone crazy." Yeah, that probably wasn't my best choice of words. "Troublesome woman can you stay out of trouble for at least five seconds." He says annoyed. "Shikamaru Sakura's being controlled by some Lipthorian spirit named Lema." I yelled. That's when he looked over at me. "What?" He asked scared. Wait is Shika-kun actually scared. "Ino if she's the Lipthorian princess than she going to go looking for as much chakra as she can to take over the wielder's form." He said smartly. "SHIKAMARU COULD YOU STOP GIVING ME A LESSON AND HELP ME OUT HERE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. I yelled freaking out. Then he took a long breathe to calm himself and said, "Ino let me put this in terms you'll understand. If evil girl gets lots of chakra, Sakura's soul will die. Giving evil girl all of Sakura's powers and not to mention SHE COULD KILL US IN ONE SHOT! He said. Man what does he think I am an idiot. He talks as if I'm stupid. Wait KILL US ALL! "WHAT?" I scream. "You've got to be kidding me. You still don't understand?" He said amazed. "I understand but what do we do?" I asked impatiently. Oh, for crying out loud save me the details already. "You stay here while I get the Hokage." He said running away before I could reply. "Wait you can't leave me here. SHIKA-KUN!"

Tsunade's Prov

"Shikamaru what do you want?" I say rather annoyed. I just cannot catch a break today. "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama but Sakura's lost control of Lema. Besides not long ago you told me the whole story of how you wanted me to watch over her." He said quickly. With that I was up and walking away from my desk. "Shizune get me my syringe." I said walking out the door with her and Shikamaru tailing behind me. Hold on Sakura.

Ino's Prov

This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I have nowhere to run, and she's gaining on me fast. Man oh man. What else can I do? As I'm thinking of where to run, out of nowhere someone bumps into me. "Oww" I say as I fall flat on my butt. "Hey buddy I'm running for my life here could you bump into somebody else please. I say chewing him out.

Naruto's Prov

Man I just was about to greet Hinata-chan, but of course something had to happen. The nerve of this person to say it was my fault. "ME YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING INO!" Wait Ino? Why was she running any way? "Huh, Oh Naruto am I glad to see you!" She cries hugging me to death. "Ah Ino is it the time of the month." I ask kind of freaked out. "NO YOU IDIOT I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE. YOU STUPID IDIOT WHAT KIND OF SAVIOR ARE YOU!" She says loudly. It's then that I sense Sakura-chan behind us. " Huh, oh hey Sakura-chan I didn't see you there." I said turning my attention to her. But what I saw wasn't something I ever want to see again. She was sucking the chakra out of a little girl's body. "SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" I scream not believing my eyes. "THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU SHE GONE CRAZY! Yelled Ino once again, man does that girl ever just talk. Though this time I can't blame her. Seeing as Sakura-chan was coming at us quick until something was shot into her left arm.

Tsunade's Prov

"No I hit the wrong arm." I said scared for my apprentice. "What do we do?" Shizune asked. "Nothing. All we can do is hope Sakura gains consciousness. I say sadly looking at the ground.

Sakura's Prov

Huh what's going on here, and why does my arm hurt. Wait that's right Lema. She's trying to take over my body. Oh boy does she have another thing coming.

Tsunade's Prov

I was about to give up hope until Sakura made a series of hand signs. Wait was she using a shadow clone jutsu. She's a genius. Well-done Apprentice.

All of a sudden there's a huge green light blinding me from seeing further. But as the light dies down I finally see two figures on the ground, one was my apprentice.

Sakura's Prov

Wow I can't believe that worked. But now what am I going to do. "Hey weakling, who do you think you are doing that." Said a girl who looked exactly like me. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "Apprentice get out of there she could kill you in one shot." Said my sensei. Well that was confidence boost. "No." I told her firmly. "I got myself into this mess, I'll get myself out." After that said Lema came right at me. "You kill me? Ha I'd like to see you try." She said with her head higher than Mount Everest itself. At that I lunged for her but missed. Man she was already getting to me. "You're just a weakling." She said continuing to get on my nerves. "Sasuke was right you are weak and annoying." Oh, that did it; she was so going down now. "If you think that your little insults are getting to me your wrong." I say lowly, and with that I lunged for her stomach but missed. Why? Why is it that when Naruto never gives up he wins. But when I don't give up I just go to one point and stop. I've been practicing forever but no progress is made. It's as if I can only go to a certain point. Of course that's got to be it. Now that I know I'm some princess from the Lipthorian clan it makes sense. The jutsu's I've been using recently are based on chakra control. Seeing as I have a lot more of chakra then a normal person I need to focus it trough my whole body instead of just at a certain point. Before I could try my technique she threw me across the landscape and into a lake. Then I focused all my chakra to my feet and resurfaced to the top. I went at her once more, but failed again. "Well if that's all you've got then your real father should've just killed you along with your mom." She said laughing in my face. For some reason another part of me was reawakened. It felt as if I was being sucked deep into my own subconscious. The suddenly my whole world went black.

Lema's Prov

Man this is easier than I thought. Who would've thought that the strong Lipthorian princess was weak? Now this I like. When she was younger I feared her and she was in charge. Now it's my turn to be in charge. But who said she'd still be alive after. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt her chakra levels raise. When I looked over at her she looked like she was crying. But for some reason her chakra was circling around her. "Do you want to repeat that sentence Lema?" She asked me darkly. Who was she kidding? "Sure I'll say it over for you. Seeing as you're hard of hearing." I said cockily. Then I repeated the sentence I said last. " I said if that's all you've got, then your real father should've just killed you along with your mom. You happy now Sakura?" She stood up still circling her chakra around her. Then she looked at me angrily. "You're going to wish you never said that." She told me as she did a series of hand signs. Which were done so fast I hardly saw them. Then out of nowhere the body of water twirled around her like a shield while she controlled where it went. "Lema you just pushed the wrong button." She said seriously. It was then I knew. "Your memories are back aren't they?" I say nervously. I am so dead it's not even funny.

Thanks for the reviews, and yes I'm really going through it quickly but I have my reasons. You see this is going to be a long story and I'm just trying to get to Sasuke and Sakura part. Besides it is a romance. Oh, and I've drawn an Anbu Sakura recently, so I hope to get it on my pro-file soon. In my opinion it stinks, but it'll give you an idea of her look.


	5. A Death and Reason

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

_  
Sorry it took so long to update I've been doing schoolwork and was pretty sick this week. Must be going around. Well we left off as Sakura gained her memories back._

Tsunade's Prov

This isn't good; Lema and Sakura have split in two. It seems that my apprentice's personalities have split as well. And from the looks of it, the memories from her past have returned, but so has her emotionless facade. I just hope Sakura's old memories are in place, because if they're not then we're going to be in big trouble.

Sakura's Prov

It looks like I've gained consciousness again, and by the looks of it Lema's been having some fun. Well she just took a turn for the worst telling me that. Who does she think she is insulting me? I am in control not her. She listens to me and does what I say. She just crossed a far line between spirit and wielder. Oh, and she's going to regret it.

"I don't think you know how much trouble you're in Lema." I said angrily. She finally looked at me after the realization hit. "Heh heh Princess what a lovely surprise. So how have you been doing?" She replied nervously. "Oh save it Lema. I kept you alive because you have done me no wrong, but that just changed seeing as you said that." I told her roughly.

As I looked her in the eyes I saw only one emotion, fear. She was scared beyond all belief. Well that was no surprise seeing as she and I both knew I could have killed her long ago, but instead gave her a chance to prove herself. I guess it's true; no Lipthorian spirit has a good heart. Well not this one anyway. With that I positioned myself for an attack seeing as I already did the hand signs. "Water blade no jutsu," I say sternly. With that the water around me quickened its pace and turned into several large blades. "Lema your end has come." I told her darkly as I shoot the blade to my destination. With that her high pitch scream filled the air as the blade tore her into pieces. Luckily she was a spirit or else it would've gotten pretty messy. Looks like my mind will be a whole lot quieter now.

Naruto's Prov

Whoa who knew Sakura-chan had such a powerful jutsu. I mean she literally tore that spirit apart. I couldn't even see what signs she used. She was so quick at making them I couldn't keep up. It's like she a totally different person. Where did my favorite sister-like figure go? I want her back. This girl kind of scares me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as she turned around with her back facing me. Then she began to tread on the water slowly until she reached the edge where the forest lied. "Where are you going apprentice?" Said the Baa-chan. "You do not have permission to leave Konoha." She finished. Wait leave? Why would she want to leave? This is her home. No way. I'm not losing another friend. I vowed that after losing Teme. I'm not losing Sakura-chan too. "WAIT!" I yelled to her. With that she slowly turned to me, and man did she look un-happy. "What?" She asked obviously annoyed. Man am I talking to Sakura-chan or the Teme. "Why are you leaving Sakura-chan?" I asked her solemnly. She looked at me long and hard. Suddenly her face scrunched up in irritation. "Don't talk to me so familiarly Kyubi." She told me rather rudely. Wait a minute Kyubi? Since when has she called me that? I'm not Kyubi I'm Naruto, her best friend and teammate. Not some stupid nine tailed fox. Why would she call me that? I was about to ask her but she had already started moving again.

I was about to scream but someone beat me to it. "Stop right there princess." The Baa-chan said firmly. How come none of this seems to surprise her? What she hiding. "What do you want Tsunade." Sakura-chan asked seemingly bored. "What I want is for you to use your head Sakura. You can't go after him now. You're not strong enough, and you and I both know you won't use the Lipthorian eye. You're still afraid." She told her hoping to change her mind. "Please Sakura let me train you before you leave. If you just go with the strength you have now you'll just be an easy target. He has that advantage seeing as he's your father and he taught you. He'll know your moves before you even make them. Let me help you. The once I feel you are strong enough I will give you permission to leave." She explained sadly. "WHAT YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HER LEAVE. EVEN AFTER WHAT TEME DID. ARE YOU INSANE! I yelled. Why? Why was she just going to let her walk out of Konoha? "SHE AND SASUKE ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE NARUTO! UNLIKE HIM I WILL GIVE PERMISSION. SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO LEAVE. She shouted in my face. Who does she think she is saying the Teme didn't deserve permission? "ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE TEME DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD REASON? HIS STUPID BROTHER KILLED HIS WHOLE STINKEN CLAN! IF THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON THAN WHAT IS? I yelled back angrily. Teme didn't deserve that. No one does. He left to avenge his clan. Even though he tried to kill me, I still stand behind him one hundred percent. "HER CLAN WAS KILLED TOO NARUTO! NOT BY HER BROTHER, but by her father. She finished almost in tears. It can't be. Sakura-chan's clan was killed too. Not by just anybody but her own father? The one who helped make her very existence.

After I finally took in the information I was just told I looked over at Sakura-chan. She hadn't said anything yet. Did she even care? Finally she lifted her head making her eyes visible. "Fine" was all she said. After that was said Baa-chan sighed in relief. "Very well we start tomorrow." She finished as she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Once she was gone I asked Sakura-chan the one question that kept nagging my mind. "What happened?"

_Well that's all for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I hope to get the next chapter called, Her Past Is The Reason. Hopefully then her change of attitude will make sense._


	6. The Past Is The Reason

The Lipthorian Princess

I Do Not Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

Hi guys I know I finally up-dated. From now on I'll try staying on task. Well here is the long awaited chapter 6 Her Past Is The Reason. Enjoy!

Sakura's Pov.

Did he seriously just ask what happened? Who does he think he is? I don't have to tell him anything, that's my business and my business only.

"Sakura-chan would you please tell me what happened" the Kyubi asked me. As if he really wanted to know.

"Stop acting so innocent Kyubi, you and I both know that you don't care." I told him bluntly with a glare.

If there's one thing I know it's that Kyubi doesn't give a care about my family or my clan. He just wants to tick me off.

"My name is NOT Kyubi Sakura-chan. I understand that you can't remember me, but you could at least call me by my real name." He told me trying to empathize his point.

"Oh really, then who are you exactly?" I asked while eyeing his every move.

There were a couple moments of glorious silence until..."My name is Naruto Uzumaki and soon I'm going to be the next hokage." He said while giving me a cheesy grin.

I just stood there looking at him with displeasure. Man was this guy annoying. Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk about it.

I'm taken out of my thoughts as I'm brought into an un-expected hug.

"Please Sakura-chan. I just want to know. Please." He said while giving me the puppy-dog pout face. I looked at him again seeing if he would leave. But to my utter disappointment he didn't. Well I might as well just tell the idiot. It's not like he'll stop bothering me till I do anyway.

"Fine." I say as I go through my past while he listens intently.

Flashback

Nobody's Pov

'BANG BOOM KABOOM'

"Well that was certainly close Ryo." A man with brown hair and dark emerald green eyes said while scratching the back of his head with an uncertain smile.

Ryo looked up with an apologetically.

"Sorry tousan I just can't get this jutsu right for the life of me." He said while gathering his chakra into his hands for a second try.

But before he could hurt human kind again his mother stepped out and grabbed his hand.

"I think that's enough training for awhile don't you think Cytose." Said a young woman with stain glass blue eyes and silky pink hair that reached her upper back.

The man known as Cytose looked at his wife and son with a smile.

"I think your right Liyana. He's strong enough anyway." Said the king of the clan while ruffling his son's messy brown hair.

"You guys are just saying that because you don't want me to break anything." Said Ryo while crossing his arm over his chest.

The young couple looked at each other and smiled. Cytose kneeled on the ground at Ryo's level.

"Now Ryo, you know that I think you're strong don't you?" He said while holding the young boy's shoulders. The said child looked up and smiled.

"I know. But, I'm still nowhere near Cherry." He said with a downcast look.

As if on que a little girl with long pink hair and sparkling dark green emerald eyes walked out of the front doors.

"Ni-san you know that I have more of an advantage. Besides you heard tousan he thinks you're strong." The young girl said as she walked into her tousans arms.

Her father looked down at her and smiled while lifting her up.

"You know she's right Ryo. She does have a big advantage. The Lipthorian eye may not have been taught to her yet, but it still helps her confidence." He said while bringing his son into his arms as well.

The said boy smiled and looked at his father and five year old baby sister. "You're right tousan." he said excitingly.

It was definitely one of those Kodiak moments. The young family was happy once again.

All right you guys it's time for dinner so let's get inside. Said Liyana while standing up and brushing herself off and with that she was in the house.

The three looked at each other and laughed. Then Cytose picked up his daughter while Ryo held his hand.

"Remember little warrior a Lipthio is as strong as his heart." The king said while looking down at Ryo.

The ten year old looked at his father and smiled.

"I know tousan," he said while picking up a white daffodil and putting it in his sister's hair and in return she giggled.

"Well I think she likes that flower." Cytose said as straightened the said flower.

As they walked back in the house and had their dinner it was time to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Cytose went to his daughter's room and picked her up while walking back to Ryo.

As usual he tucked Ryo in while setting the little girl on his bed.

"Always know that there is no people who mean more to me than you two and your mother." He said while tapping his daughter's nose making her laugh.

"You two are very important to me and always will be." He said while picking up his daughter and walking to the door.

"Always remember I love you both very much. My little warrior" he said pointing to Ryo "and my little blossom" He indicated to the little girl in his hands.

With that said he left with his now asleep blossom. Liyana came out of the kitchen and quickly kissed her daughters forehead while going to Ryo's room to do the same.

Cytose made it to his daughter's room while carefully tucking her in. As soon as she was snuggled up in the blankets he kissed her forehead.

"You will be a great princess someday little blossom. I know it." He said as he quietly closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone the little girl's eyes fluttered opened. "I hope your right tousan," she said as sleep over took her once again.

Well that's all for this chapter. I need to stop telling you guys what the name of the chapter is though. It's getting hard to make the chapter fit the title.


	7. The Past Is The Reason Part 2

The Lipthorian Princess

I Do Not Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

_Well guys in this chapter it's going to be a little different. You see as I was over looking my story I saw I wrote PROV Instead of POV, and frankly I don't know which one is right. So I'm going to change the way I write the story. But don't worry it's going to be the same story line. So here's part 2 of Her Past Is The Reason._

* * *

"So you have an older brother Sakura-chan?" Asked the Kyubi vessel as he looked at her astonished. The young woman didn't answer. She just stood still with a downcast look on her face.

"Yes Kyubi I HAD a brother." She said while putting an emphasis on had. The young man looked at her with a solemn look crossing his features. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. That must be so hard to deal with." He told her while nervously playing with his fingers. At that moment the said girl looked up with an angry look. "I don't want your pity." She told him sternly. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I know what death is. I've seen death for a good portion of my life. But sitting around crying and begging for it to be untrue will do nothing but make me depressed. So it's useless to pity me." She said while standing up and walking to end of the room. "Fine, but how does that have anything to do with what happened to your clan?" He asked in a quiet manner. She turned around to look at him. "My father sounds so kind hearted to you doesn't he?" She questioned him while taking out a kunai and twirling it around her finger. She the all of sudden stopped her action and slit her wrist near the vain and took out a jug of water from her pack. She then finished her statement. "My father is a lot like this cut. You see at first my wrist was perfectly fine. But then by some certain reasoning my kunai for instance changed it. My father is just the same except my father changed because of power. He wanted more power so he thought of nothing but hate. Now there is a difference." She said while taking out a white cloth and wrapping it around her wrist. "He could have stopped it and tried to fix himself. But he stopped himself about as much as this cloth stops the blood from freely flowing from my wrist. If he continues to do it the same he will eventually die. Not because of the same reason as I would if I let my blood flow freely out of my wrist though. It's because I'm the one who will be responsible for it. You see he'll want more and more power when I only want to keep my people safe. My reason therefore is less selfish and I WILL come out victorious." She replied while taking the now bloody cloth off her wrist. "What my father should have done was forget about power completely and let himself heal from the want." She finished while spilling water from the jug she retrieved earlier and now letting a green light alight from her hands. "That way he would have healed completely and the changed would have faded away." As she said that the cut on her wrist slowly faded away and it was if it was never there. "That's why my father killed my clan. He simply felt that we were in his way." She said as she showed Naruto her now healed wrist.

The young boy was speechless. Did she feel the need to just slit her wrist to show him that. Though now it did make more sense. But that was very dangerous to just do so nonchalantly and on top of that she did it with integrity and wisdom. "Sakura-chan I hope you know what your doing." He said while waking away from her to who knows where. The pink haired girl gave a slight smile and said, "I do Naruto."

_Ok now we're going to go through a bit of a time skip. It will probably be about a month in a half. This will also be after more training she learned from Tsunade. So this next part should make sense._

Outside The Hokage Tower

A young woman was walking outside of the Hokage's Tower with a white sack on her back. She was well prepared for a long journey.

She was about to walk to the gates until she heard someone yell her name. "SAKURA-CHAN WAIT UP A SEC." Said a boy she knew all too well. "What is it Kyubi." She asked waiting patiently for his answer. He finally caught up to her and gave her one of his cheesy grins. "I want you to have this." He said while giving her a blue crystal from around his neck. " Baa-chan gave it to me when I learned the rasenga. So it's really important to me. It was something I received after making a big accomplishment and that's why I want you to have it." He said while putting it in her hands. But for some reason she didn't let him. He looked at her skeptically while waiting for her reason. She looked at him while closing the small crystal in his hands. "I don't need another crystal Kyubi one's enough." She said while giving him one of her rare smiles. "Huh, what do you mean by one's enough? I'm only giving you one." He said while looking puzzled. It was then that she gathered chakra to her had and held it against her chest to reveal a dark emerald green crystal. Naruto looked at her as if she grew two heads in that very second. "What you mean you have crystal already?" He asked while waiting for her to answer. "Yes, you see everyone in my clan is given a crystal at birth. That way when we grow older our ancestors can protect us when needed." She said as it disappeared in thin air. Naruto looked at her and smiled. Trying to memorize her for one last time. Although it was hard seeing as her wardrobe consisted of a black anbu cloak and cat mask. Though he could vaguely see that underneath she wore blue jean shorts with a kunai holster on her thigh with a white tank-top showing a little bit of her stomach and converse shoes. Plus her hood was up and he could tell it was either in a ponytail or a long braid. Before he could determine that she turned around to walk to the gates. But right before she left she turned around and said, "Ja ne Kyubi." And with that she was gone. Naruto's gaze remained where her figure once stood and then said to no one in particular "goodbye Sakura-chan." The he walked back to his apartment while slipping the crystal back around his neck.

* * *

_So how did you like this chapter? It had quite a bit of surprises. Well I got to go I've been doing work all day and my brain is pretty much dead. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_


	8. The Secret Entrance

The Lipthorian Princess

I Don't Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I think I'm going to stay with this style for writing, it's so much easier and it explains more. Oh, and for those of you who want Sakura to be nice to Naruto again, you didn't catch that little statement I tried to make when Naruto said "I hope you know what you're doing Sakura-chan" Then when he left Sakura said "I do Naruto." She didn't say Kyubi because Naruto's rubbing off on her again. So don't worry about that. Though I am surprised that no one has been getting on me about there being no Sasuke yet. Well except the first chapter. So you'll be happy to know that he'll be in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

In The Forest

There was a strong wind blowing in the forest. The trees were bent to the side while the leaves were being ripped from their branches mercilessly. Though in the middle of the walk way stood a lone figure who was clad in a black cloak and anbu mask. She was walking while letting the strong winds continuously blow her cloak to and fro. While focusing her chakra into her hands to heal the wound she gained from her little run in with the rouge ninja.

Flashback

Sakura was walking in the forest alone until a rude man got in her way. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked while trying to act cool. Sakura looked up and sneered at him. "I'm passing to get to the Akatsuki. You have a problem with that?" She told him nonchalantly. The said man looked up at her and laughed. "You against the Akatsuki. Ha, I'd like to see that. The only people who even have a chance against them are the sannin." He told her while laughing his head off. Sakura was really beginning to dislike this idiot. He was wasting her time. So with that she took out a slab of metal. The man who finally gained control of his laughter noticed this and laughed again. "Oh, she has a slab of metal please spare me." He said mockingly. She gave him a cold glare and focused chakra into the slab and formed it into a fan with deadly sharp edges. This shut the man up making him slowly back away. " H-h-how'd-d y-you d-do th-that?" He said while stammering the whole time. She then took a full well aim and hit the target regardlessly. So you can probably guess what happened. The guy thought it missed but it actually hit a trap leaving him hanging from a tree. Sakura turned around and heard him reach for a kunai and aimed it for her arm. She didn't dodge it letting it hit her arm. She didn't care she could heal it later.

End Flashback

That fight wasn't even worth her dodging that kunai. Besides it could prepare her for the fight with her father if she ever got injured. With that she was off to find the certain tree her father marked for the Akatsuki's hideout.

Not Far Away In The Forest

"Sasuke-kun I can sense chakra nearby." Karin said while stopping to carefully analyze the situation. It was then that Sugietsu looked ahead. "Wow Karin no one would have guessed that. I mean it's not like the guys hanging right in front of us or anything." He said sarcastically. It was then that all of them looked ahead to find a rouge ninja hanging upside down. "I wonder if he was stupid enough to get caught in his own trap." Sugietsu said while thinking out loud. The said ninja looked at them angrily. "Hey. I didn't get caught in my own trap. Some chick came here saying she was passing to get to the Akatsuki's hideout. Then I told her no. She didn't listen took out a slab of harmless metal. Then she did something making it sharper than any knife I've ever seen and shot it at my trap. Making me in this state." Sasuke looked up with sudden interest. "There was someone who was looking for the Akatsuki's hideout." The man looked at him like he was crazy. "YES! SOME CHICK DID THIS TO ME! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A THREAT! BUT MAN SHE WAS!" He said while trying to get free from his trap. "Which way did this girl go?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly as ever. "Why should I tell you?" The guy said finally freeing himself. It was then Sasuke took out his kantana and aimed at his throat. "To stay alive." She said simply. "F-f-fine she went that way." He said pointing to a narrow path with trees. Sasuke looked to where he said and narrowed his eyes at the man. "That path isn't even on the walk way." He said while looking the man in the eyes. "She went that way I swear." The guy said quickly. Sasuke dropped him wordlessly while walking to the narrow path. "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Karin whined. She didn't like the idea of Sasuke going after a girl. Especially some girl who was looking for the same thing they were. She'd never seen Sasuke threaten a guy for information on a girl before and she didn't like it. "I'm going to look for the girl. She obviously knows something we don't. Besides your skill are basically useless to me now." He said while continuing. "Oh." Was all Karin said with a downcast face. This girl is mentioned once and now it's like she doesn't exist. This means war. Whenever this girl is out in the open she was going to get it. She thought while walking up the same path.

Near A Large Tree

"Well this is definitely the one." Sakura said while making certain hand signs. Then the huge tree turned into a door. She then stepped into the door without bothering to close it. Besides the Akatsuki would know of her arrival very soon. It was then she was in a large tunnel. "I'm close. So close I can already feel his chakra." She said while walking farther. "I bet you've been waiting for my arrival Tousan. Well, you got it." She whispered while continuing to walk through the tunnel.

With Team Hebi

Sasuke was walking through the trees with little difficulty. Though he was a bit doubtful of the path before, he was definitely sensing large amounts of chakra nearby. Who was the girl? And how'd she know of the whereabouts of the Akatsuki? Well whoever she was she knew exactly where she was going. Which was fine with him. 'Just you wait Itachi. This time I will kill you. Count on it.' He thought while walking a little faster with a stern look. Soon he came across a large tree with a door? "Wow, since when did trees have doors?" Sugietsu said jokingly. "Don't know but I have a feeling the Akatsuki are just beyond what's behind it." Sasuke said as he headed through the door without hesitation.

In The Akatsuki's Hideout

"Hm, looks like he went to the older hideout. Man, does he ever find a new location. One of these days some ones going to find out that he only changes from four different locations." Sakura said while searching for a weak link. Then she spotted dear old Kisame. She gave a little smirk. "Hello weakest link." She said as she gave a chakra-enhanced punch knocking him out. "You always were terrible at sensing chakra fish-face." She said while taking off his cloak and hiding the now unconscious member in the tunnel. She then stood up clad in an Akatsuki robe and straw hat. "Get ready Tousan, because I'm no longer going to stand and watch." She said while heading to the large building unnoticed.

* * *

_ Well there was no SasuSaku in this chapter but there was some Sasuke. Well let's see what happens next time. Will Sakura and Sasuke meet up? Does Sakura's father know of her arrival or out of the loop? Find out in the next chapter. Hope You Enjoyed!_


	9. The Begining Of The End

The Lipthorian Princess

I Don't Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy

* * *

_Well we actually had some Sasuke in the last chapter and not to mention he's following Sakura. Why? To find the Akatsuki hideout of course, but will he change his mind if he finds out just who this girl is? I guess we'll have to find out._

* * *

In The Akatsuki Hideout

"Leader-sama we have some intruders." Said a man clad in an Akatsuki robe. "I'm well aware Hidan. Looks like Itachi will be needed today after all." The man said with a sneer on his face. "Tell Itachi to take care of it personally." The man finished while leaving the room. Hidan looked up and nodded. "Hai" was all he said.

At The End of The Tunnel

"Sasuke-sama how do we know if this mystery girl can be trusted. I mean for all we know it could be a trap." Said the usually quiet Juugo. "We don't. But either way it's leading us to our destination." Sasuke answered back. Karin was about to say something snippy but was cut off by Sugietsu. "Hey who's that?" He asked while pointing towards an unconscious figure. Sasuke looked over to where he was pointing and saw a blue man with sharp teeth wearing black pants and a mesh top. "Kisame-sensei? What's he doing here and more important how did he get here?" Sugietsu said while tying him up with chakra strings. It was then that the shark man gained consciousness. "Huh, what happened? Where'd she go? Aw, man I just let her in. Cytose is going to kill me." He said while trying to untie himself to no avail. "Who is this she anyway?" Karin asked with disgust. Kisame looked up as if just noticing them. Then he looked at Sugietsu and smirked. "Ah Sugietsu, long time no see." He said making Sugietsu boil with anger. But before Sugietsu could do anything further Sasuke interrupted them. "Sugietsu you stay here and fight Kisame. No doubt he'll get out of those ropes anyway." He said while turning to face Kisame. "Kisame is it? You said you saw a girl, am I correct? Which way did she go?" He questioned. Kisame looked up and laughed. "Well, if it isn't Itachi's foolish little brother. You pose no threat little punk." The fish said while finally freeing his hands. Sasuke showed no indication of annoyance anger or any emotion at all. He just stood there stoic as usual. Then in a split second Sasuke's kantana was unsheathed and in his hand with a childori current. "I'm going to ask one more time." He said while lowering it to Kisame's heart. "Which way did she go?" He replied while making the current ten times bigger for warning. Kisame didn't say a word but merely pointed straight to the end of the tunnel. Sasuke saw which way and was off with out a second glance.

With Sakura

"Yo Kisame, where were you? You were supposed to be watching the gates." Zetsu said while walking on the same path. The one called Kisame didn't answer. Zetsu was about to ask again until Kisame disappeared in thin air and reappeared behind him. Zetsu didn't have time to react because he was hit in the back of the head and chakra was forced through his brain knocking him out. The member stood still after once again hiding another member. "That's two down." Was all she said as she went through the doors of the hideout.

With The Akatsuki

"So you're saying it's my little brother." Itachi asked bluntly. "Yes, and for some reason Zetsu has disappeared and Kisame wasn't at his post. Why don't you check that out too." The leader told him curiously. "Hai." Was all the older Uchiha said and then he was gone.

With Team Hebi

How is it this girl can knock out two Akatsuki members? Sasuke thought bewilderedly as he looked at the unconscious body of Zetsu. He was to say the least impressed. How could a girl do so much damage in so little time? Well whoever she was. She knew this place like the back of her hand. Though for some reason a voice in his head keeps nagging him to find her. Why? Well if this girl's a comrade then he'd leave her alone. That's all there is to it right? "Sasuke-kun I sense a strong chakra." Karin said as she walked up to him. "Well I have to say I'm surprised foolish little brother. No one would have ever believed you'd find the Akatsuki hideout." Itachi said while staring at anything but him. This ticked Sasuke off even more. "What is that supposed to mean?" He said as he held his kantana a little tighter. Itachi just chuckled and leaped forward. "You're not strong enough yet. Ototou." Was all he said as he went towards Sasuke for a long fight. "We'll see Itachi." Was all Sasuke said as he too leapt into battle.

Somewhere Ahead

Cytose was training in the training grounds as if waiting for something or someone. He was about to believe his assumption was wrong until a member of his walked in the door. "Well, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever seek me out." He said while walking closer. "I know who you are. One thing you didn't think out to well was that your chakra is very recognizable Sakura." He finished as he threw a kunai at her missing on purpose. The said girl took off the straw hat and robe. Now only wearing a black cloak and anbu mask. Cytose looked up with amusement. "So you were hiding in Konoha. Well I must say it's a surprise to see you here already. I mean I just figured out where you were hiding because of Lema. But apparently it was no trouble for you. Was it daughter?" Sakura looked at him with a blank look. "I'm not here to talk Cytose." Was all she said as she took out her sword from her sheath. Cytose looked at her with mock hurt. "Cytose? Since when was I no longer Tousan?" He said while getting in a fighting stance himself. She looked straight at him and said, "You lost that honor years ago." Then she took all her chakra and transported it to her blade making it deadly sharp. It was then the battle began.

* * *

_Well that's all for this chapter. It was pretty boring but I couldn't think of how to write the battle yet. So that's all for now. But I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned before but I have a picture of Sakura in her anbu outfit. It's on under EmeriCherryblossom. Hope You Enjoyed!_


	10. The Fight Of Despair

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_ I know it has been forever since I updated a chapter but when you are drawing, writing another book, doing schoolwork and don't have a lot of time you don't really get to it. _

_Well in this chapter we're going to see a lot of fighting._

* * *

The air was tense with determination as Sugietsu, Sasuke, and Sakura were all ready for the battle of their lives. Sasuke and Itachi were both facing each other while Karin took a couple of steps back.

"Well foolish little brother if you are so intent on fighting me, then it seems there's no changing your mind. But, be warned, I will not be holding back this time. I have a lot more important things to take care of than beat you over and over again. When will you understand that no matter how strong you get you won't defeat me without eyes like mine." Said Itachi while activating his Mangyeko sharringan. Sasuke didn't show any indication of emotion except getting into a defensive stance while activating his own.

"Heh, we'll see about that Itachi." He said while sending a childori current through his sword with a small smirk crossing his features. With that both brother charged with a deadly intent.

* * *

"Well Sugietsu, are you just going to stand there or are you going to attack." Kisame said while unwrapping his Shammenda. Sugietsu just took a couple of steps back while putting up a smile.

"That's what you would like me to do sensei, isn't it. Go right for you while you take my chakra out with that huge sword of yours. I don't think so. I'm not attacking until you attack, and I'll go from there." He said with a cocky smirk. Kisame looked at him and gave a chuckle.

"Then we'll be here for a while." Is all he said while putting his sword on the ground while leaning on it for support.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and Cytose where staring at each other very closely. Just in case one was planning to take a surprise attack. It was until Cytose took out his sword that Sakura got in a defensive position. Cytose looked at her while giving a hearty laugh.

"Well Sakura getting ready for any attack I see. Looks like your style hasn't changed a bit." He said while going right for her. Sakura just stood there in the same position waiting for his attack. But he suddenly started doing a series of hand signs saying

"Earth style, Rock cage jutsu." With that four huge rock walls came up from the ground and trapped her inside.

"Hope you didn't plan on meeting anyone later because they might die a very quick death. Oh, don't get me wrong I'm not going to kill you. Why would kill such a powerful tool? No I'm going to make you join my organization with a little thing called dark chakra. All I have to do is take away all you love, hope, and happiness. Sure that won't be easy but I'll find a way." He said while starting to leave the room. But what he didn't expect was for Sakura to come down from the sealing while coming at him with a hard kick in the jaw. She landed on the ground gracefully while watching him being thrown into a wall. He got up whipping some blood from his lip while smiling. "Well can't say I saw that coming." He said while going at her once again punching kicking, and dodging at her quicker than humanly possible. With each attack she would dodge to land a hit of her own but would miss as well. This went on for a good 20 minutes. If you were watching you would just see two blurs. They both flew back and away from each other while throwing kunais at each other while both dodging easily. Sakura stepped back far away from her father while breathing heavily.

'Man, no matter what I do he just blocks and attacks just as well as me while dodging it. It's as if were equally matched. Well if there's one thing I know it's that my dad taught me everything he knows. So it looks like Tsunade's training will come in handy after all.' She thought while gathering chakra to her fist aiming it for the ground below. Cytose watched intently while smiling.

"Punching the ground what is that going to do dear daughter." He said while then all of sudden falling down a deep hole. But, no panic was seen in his eyes. He then focused chakra to his feet climbing out swiftly.

"Well that was a new one." He said while going for her again. She dodged while taking a slab of metal out from her pack while forming her chakra into it making it deadly sharp. She then walked back to the edge of the room while closing her eyes and flipping up throwing it directly at her father while going into her pack to do the same to the others. It was at that moment six chakra induced fans where cutting and flying around the use to be King of the Lipthorian clan. Cutting him twice as many times when he would dodge. Sakura looked at him with her masked covered face while landing on the ground.

"Go ahead Cytose keep dodging you'll just kill yourself faster." She said while taking another slab of metal out of her pack while taking anything metal out as well as kunais, shurikens, and needles. She made them all into a hunk of uneven metal while then stretching it out with her chakra making it smooth and deadly sharp. It looked like a long sword. She then bent one knee on the ground while stretching the thick sword out making it look like a huge fan. It was full of blue chakra bending and growing making it sharp. Once she was satisfied she picked it up at the hilt forming a handle while holding it behind her. Now if you think a shuriken is heavy, wait till you've carried this fan made of pure metal. Then all of a sudden there was green light emitting from her father's direction. He now had his Lithonia eyes activated on the third stage. He was not happy. Sakura took a step back dropping her newly made weapon holding her side in pain. Cytose chuckled.

"Ah, yes Sakura if there's one thing you know it's that my third stage of the Lipthorian eye is painful for even you. Right now my chakra has a hold of all your bones as well as your organs. Pulling as hard as I please putting you into immense pain." He said while using his hand to pull back making her scream in pain while spitting out blood. She then looked up at him angrily while slowly but barely standing up while once again lifting her fan with difficulty. Her body was shaking and trembling from the intense pain and blood loss.

"You know you might actually be able to wield that weapon if you used your blood line trait." He said while giving her bones and organs another painful pull. She held her side while looking up at him taking her mask while spitting out more blood and whipping her mouth.

"No. I can beat you without using the easy way. If I used my eyes then I'd be just like you. I don't need some stupid bloodline trait to show my strength. Strength is not just from the muscles. To have strength is to have skill and wisdom. If I used my eyes I would just be using power and I will NOT use power to win." She said while smiling and lifting her weapon up and shifting her feat to jump up in the air while twirling it around quickly the releasing her hold letting it go straight towards him. He got ready to block it, but what he didn't expect was for it to form into a sword stabbing him in the heart making him drop to the ground. Sakura landed while stepping towards the one who she thought of as her father. He was on the ground trying to pull the sword out while screaming in unbearable pain. Sakura took one of her very last kunais out while bending down towards him positioning it to his heart while ripping her sword out of him painfully. He screamed loudly while starting to glow a dark green. Sakura was taken back a bit while putting he hands out in a defense. But what happened next was something she'll never forget. A dark green spirit was released from her father's body. She looked up astonished.

'Wait is that… Lemo!' She thought surprised. It couldn't be Lemo was extracted from his body when she was a baby right? So how could that even be possible? The said spirit looked at her and laughed.

"Didn't expect that did you princess. Turns out a very dependable person set me free instead of destroying me after that medic removed me from Cytose's body. Your idiotic father didn't even know what him." Lemo said while laughing hard. Sakura was still in the state of shock but soon was replaced by anger. Without Lemo even knowing she took the kunai she had in her hand and threw it at the spirit while it landed right in his heart making him disappear completely. Satisfied with that Sakura then looked down to her slowly dieing father. He was looking at her smiling kindly.

"Well done my little blossom. You have certainly grown into a strong young woman." He said weakly while reaching up to stroke her cheek softly.

"You look so much your mother but act so much like me. I knew that one day you would be a great princess. I just wish your mother could see you right now." He said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear letting his tears travel down his face.

"I will never forgive myself for letting Lemo kill her and the clan. But, at least now I can rest in peace knowing so many innocent people will be safe from my hand." He finished while putting his hand back down while Sakura started to emit green chakra into her hands. But he stopped her.

"Do not try to heal me little blossom. No matter what you do you won't be able to heal me. You don't have enough chakra to do so, and unlike you and your mother I can't heal my wounds in a large body of water." The dieing man said while putting a firm grip on her wrists. At this point Sakura was crying continuously while holding her father close.

"What have I done? I killed an innocent man. I'm a killer." She said while sobbing in his chest. The man rubbed her head while smiling.

"What are you talking about? You killed a murderer. A man whose hand was stained with the blood of his clan." He replied looking at her when she raised her head.

"Sweet heart there is something you need to know." He said weakly. She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Your brother is still alive. I never killed him. Look for him in the trees blossom. You'll find him. I promise." He said fading quickly.

"What!" She asked astonished. She looked over to her father to see his eyes closed never to open again.

"TOUSAN! TOUSAN! NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! TOUSAN! She cried while shaking him hoping for him to respond. She got no such luck. She then took his sword out of its sheath putting it into his chest while taking her Kohona headband off tying it to the handle of her sword.

"Goodbye Tousan." She said softly while tears streamed down her face rapidly. Slowly standing up to leave him solemnly. Not turning back.

* * *

_I'm not very good at fighting scenes but I wanted to make another chapter. This was quite a sad chapter but it will get better. Tell me if any of you can who sealed Cytose with Lemo. I wonder if anyone knows. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *


	11. Truth

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**You guys had some pretty good guesses but no one got it. Maybe I should just wait till someone guesses right before writing another chapter. Just kidding you. Well this is the new chapter. **_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

On the ground lies a young man with blood red eyes filled with pain, hatred, and sadness. Sure he should feel used to this sort of thing, but he's not. Should he give up? Should he go home? Of course not, this young man is too stupidly stubborn he won't. Yes, that's right, lying on the ground reliving the massacre of his clan, is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why? Why is it that I can never beat him? What I am I doing wrong? Should I give up? No! No matter what happens, I will kill him, no matter what the circumstances." Said the man while finally freeing him self from the past.

'I can't believe how stupid I was. Why didn't I see this coming.'

**Flashback**

Both Uchiha brothers were going for each other with deadly intent. That was, until Itachi took Sasuke by surprise.

"Mangyeko sharringan." Itachi said while making his little brother relive his horrible past once again.

**End Of Flashback**

"Well, no use just sitting here. Might as well find the others." He said while standing up. He was about to walk back into the tunnel until he remembered something.

"That girl. We never saw her. I wonder if she… What am talking about, I don't care if she's dead it's not my problem. So why do I feel like something's wrong." He said while turning back to the tunnel to retrieve Sugietsu and most likely Karin and Juugo.

* * *

Somewhere not far from them was a young girl. She had silky pink hair braided in a long strand. Walking away with sadness and regret. 

So long she wanted to feel normal. So long she wished to be loved. She would have had that if not for killing the one person who could give it. It was until she reached her destination she stopped.

"Looks like I'm home." She said with a sigh while walking up to an old graveyard where the rest of her clan was buried.

She then got a shovel and started digging by the one grave that read "Liyanna Elaine Lipthio, a strong and courageous mother." She kept digging until satisfied and once again left.

"I'll give you something precious Tousan. I'll bury you right next to Mom." She said while walking back to the Akatsuki to retrieve her dead father.

What she didn't notice was that when she got there she was not alone. Not knowing that danger lurked about she slowly bent down on one knee while looking at the man that lay before her.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why couldn't I see this? Was this really what I was meant to do? Kill the man who helped make my existence? Why did I have to do something so wrong." She said while holding the man close and letting warm tears fall down her cheeks.

She then began to sob in the dead mans shirt repeating one word.

"Why?"

"Well, I must say you killed him a lot faster than I imagined." Said a man in a black cloak with red clouds.

"It is hard to believe that he is dead after being the strongest person known to man for so long." The man continued while chuckling.

Sakura removed herself from her father's chest while looking up at him. But, what she did not expect was for her father's star student Itachi Uchiha to be standing there.

"Itachi? How could you laugh at the death of your own sensei?" She said while looking at him as if he grew to heads. What was he laughing about? Shouldn't he at least be worried about who could train him now?

The said man looked down at her with a cocky smirk.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like I care what happened to him. Besides why should I be upset that all of my plans are falling into place?" He said while looking at her with the smirk on his face still present.

"All of your plans? What are you talking about?" She said while getting angrier by the second.

He continued to chuckle "my plans of making you suffer." He said as she was now standing up.

"You should not have denied me of what I wanted." He replied nonchalantly.

**Flashback**

In the head home of the Lipthorian clan was the King and his star student training to be the best.

"Very good Itachi, but you're still fighting too arrogantly. You need to focus on using skill instead of strength." Cytose said while blocking his student's attack.

"Why should I fight with skill if I already have strength sensei?" Said the 11-year-old Itachi.

The King looked at his pupil while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Because Itachi, you will one day face a person that has a lot of skill in battle. Even though you have not yet. There will be a time in the future. You will do good to remember that." He said as he walked over to his student with a smile on his face.

"Maybe it's time you fought someone with skill and integrity. I'm sure my daughter would like to fight you. Maybe you two could even become friends?" The man said while picking up his water bottle filled to the rim with fresh icy water.

"Your daughter? You're kidding right? Why do you think that some little girl could defeat me? Or teach me some stupid lesson?" Itachi said while catching the bottle of water Cytose tossed to him.

"It's attitude like that which will get you in trouble. You underestimate your opponent before even facing her." The King said.

Why don't I go get her now? I'm sure she's tired of being cooped up in the house all day." He said while going to retrieve his daughter.

Not long after that a 6-year old girl with emerald green eyes and pink hair came out with her father.

"Itachi this my daughter Sakura. Sakura this is my student Itachi. I'd like you two to spar. Nothing too dangerous, just a little practice." He finished while watching his daughter and student getting into their stances.

Cytose looked at both of them and said, "begin."

Both Sakura and Itach stepped back making some distance between them.

"Heh, what's wrong princess afraid to get hurt?" Itachi said cockily.

Sakura just stood there impassive as ever while remaining still. Itachi wasted no time on going for her thinking she wouldn't see it coming. Oh was he wrong. Sakura sidestepped his attack moving to his other side punching him in the stomach making him fly back towards a wall.

"I see why my father wanted me to fight you." She said while walking over to him. "You fight with arrogance and underestimate your opponent. It seems you needed a little shove of your high horse." She said while looking down at him.

Itachi looked up at her with a smirk.

"Well I must say you're a lot more than just pretty aren't you?" He said standing up while watching her face turn angry.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked with disgust.

Itachi looked at her still smirking.

"I suppose I am. You should be honored. You're the first girl to ever catch my attention." He said with a wink.

The girl looked appalled.

"Not interested." Is all she said while walking away not even giving him a second glance. But before she could leave he grabbed her wrist.

"You know I could see myself with you in the future." He said pulling her closer.

"In fact I think you would make a great wife."

Sakura was about to gag. What was this kids problem. He just met her and now he wants to marry. Oh, I don't think so.

"Get lost creep. I'm **not**interested, go look for some other girl because I am not on the market." She said leaving the boy before he could say something else.

Itachi was taken back. This girl was not interested in him Itachi Uchiha. Every girl was interested in him. Oh well he likes a challenge and that's just what that girl is. He'd have her if she liked it or not.

A couple weeks later Itachi and Cytose were once again training. But it was getting late and Itachi was supposed to pick up Sasuke any minute.

Just when he was about to head over there Cytose stopped him.

"Going to pick up Sasuke I presume." He said with a bright smile on his face.

Itachi nodded about to leave but was stopped once again by his teacher.

"You know that reminds me. I was wondering if you could bring Sasuke with you tomorrow." Cytose said while holding Itachi's shoulder.

It was then Cytose had Itachi's undivided attention.

"Why? Was all he said.

Cytose started laughing at the boy while holding his sides.

"Because, I'd like to train him as well." He finished.

Itachi looked at him in distaste.

"Why would you want my pathetic little brother to be trained under you. He's not strong enough yet?" The boy said with a small glare.  
Cytose looked at him.

"Oh really, because from what I've heard, your brother has been getting straight A's in school. He seems ready to me?" Cytose said while feigning mock confusion.

"Yes, but I don't think my father would approve of it." Itachi said hoping to change the man's mind.

Cytose looked at the boy with understanding.

"Oh, I understand. If that's the problem then I'll just talk to him about it. Besides your mother's been wanting to have my family over to dinner for quite some time. Why don't you tell her I'll be there around 6 tomorrow all right? Oh, and Itachi. You might want to get a move on. Sasuke must be waiting for you. Don't want to be late." Cytose said while giving a little laugh with a smile. But one thing he didn't see was the look of anger on Itachi's face.

The next day after Itachi's training Cytose and his family all went to the Uchiha compound and there standing at the door was Faguku's wife Mikoto.

"It's so nice to have you over. When Itachi told me that you were coming I went straight to the kitchen to cook." She said while smiling brightly.

Cytose looked at her funny.

"Really? When exactly did Itachi tell you? I hope I didn't make you squeeze all the work into the last minute." He said with an apologetic look.

Mikoto looked at him in confusion until it finally clicked.

"Oh, no you're mistaken. Itachi told me when he and Sasuke got home last night. I just wanted to make sure that you enjoyed my meal is all." The woman said with a light blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Cytose laughed.

"Oh Mikoto-san anything you cook is fine. You do not need to impress me. Your son's do that enough." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Mikoto smiled at him until something did make sense.

"Son's? Don't you mean Itachi?" She asked.

"No." He said. "I mean your son's. That's plural. As in Itachi and Sasuke."

Mikoto looked at him astonished and smiled.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful. Hold that thought I think Faguku would like to hear this." She said in excitement as she ran to get her husband.

Not long after that did she come with her husband. Toothbrushes still in his mouth with toothpaste dripping down his chin. All in all he didn't look too happy. That was until he saw Cytose.

"Cytose it's very nice to see you." He said after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth while whipping of the toothpaste with a rag his wife gave him.

Cytose laughed. "Did I come at a bad time?" He said in between chuckles.

Faguku looked at the man and gave a smirk.

"I can make time for my son's sensei." He replied while shaking the other man's hand.

"Well then I suppose you'd like to know why I'm here." Cytose said getting to the point.

"The thing is I've been hearing that Sasuke has gotten straight A's in school." He asked looking at the couple.

"That is true." Faguku looked at him skeptically.

Cytose smiled. "Well the reason I'm here this evening other than coming to enjoy Mikoto's wonderful cooking is I'd like to train Sasuke as well as Itachi." He said straight out.

It was then Faguku gave one of his rare smiles and said, "That would be absolutely wonderful Cytose. I find it an honor for both my son's to be taught by your hand."

Cytose looked at him. "You should be proud of you son's. They are very talented."

Mikoto looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Sasuke will be so excited. She said while twirling around in a circle. Much to her husband's dismay.

Faguku looked back at the King.

"Cytose there is one thing that I don't find fair." Fajuku said while looking at the man. He continued, "Itachi started with you at the age of 8. It is only fair Sasuke starts at that age as well."

The King smiled. "I couldn't agree more.

"Well no use to keep your family waiting in the living room. I'll go tell Sasuke to come down to talk while I get dinner ready." She said dashing up the stairs to get her youngest son.

When Sasuke got down stairs after hearing his mother give little giggles every once in a while he went outside to his porch swing to sit until dinner was ready. What he didn't expect was for a girl to already be sitting there.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

The girl looked up at him and replied my name is not important but I'm here to think about things in silence."

Sasuke sweat dropped and sat down beside her. But before he could tell her it was rude for hobo girls to sit on other people's swings she interrupted him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Sasuke was going to say that it was his swing so he was kind of allowed to be there but he tossed the thought away. Seeing as the girls didn't squeal at the look of him or blush.

"I was just coming here to get away from all the praises my brother's receiving." He said downcast.

The girl looked at him and smiled.

"You know some times being the center of attention is not all it's cracked up to be." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a little concerned by her mood swing.

She smiled sadly. "I mean sometimes when you're the center of attention everyone doesn't want to talk to you or be near you for fear of their lives.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. For fear of their lives what did she mean by that. She continued.

"I mean everyone dislikes you because they're either scared of you or are just jealous."

Sasuke understood her perfectly after that. If anything in school he was the center of attention. The teacher's always asked him to help other students, the girls always asked him to hang out, the boys all hated him for that, and all the students stood clear of him in training. It's like they just liked him for his looks and strength or fears him because of his last name. He looked at her again.

"You know you're probably the only girl I've ever met that doesn't hang on me. I respect that a lot. You also seem really nice but really lonely too." He paused. "Would you like to be friends?" He asked sheepishly.

The girl looked up and smiled. "I'd like that a lot." She replied.

They were about to laugh until Mikoto came outside.

"Princess your brother is not feeling very well. It seems you'll have to go home. The poor thing is running a high fever." The woman said with a worried look.

With that Sakura stood up to head home until she heard Sasuke.

"Pr pr princess? What do you mean princess?" He said in shock. Was this the girl that Itachi liked? Did he just sign his death wish?

"She means princess because I'm the Lipthorian princess." Sakura said a little hurt.

Sasuke looked at her. Yep, he just signed his death wish. Oh well.

"So that's why you didn't tell me your name. You know I would have been afraid to talk to you but it would be for a different reason."

'Like living." He added mentally.

"But I would have understood after talking to you a bit. So this doesn't change anything. I promise." He said with a smile.

The girl brightened up and ran to her family. A lot happier because she just made a new friend.

A couple of days later Cytose stopped Itachi from starting his usual rounds of training.

"Itachi it has come to my intention that you like my daughter." The man said sternly.

Itachi looked at him nonchalantly.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Because my daughter has made it known to me that she is not interested and she is getting a little freaked out." The man said a little uncomfortable.

Itachi just shrugged him off.

"I'm serious Itachi stay away from my daughter." Cytose said while walking away.

He then saw Sakura walking away behind her father.

Itachi smirked. If she wanted to play this game the hard way then he would surely win. She will be his no matter what.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura looked at him with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You planned for me to kill my father just for not MARRYING YOU?" She yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU? I WAS SIX STINKEN YEARS OLD YOU CREEP!" She screamed ticked off.

Itachi just looked at her still wearing a smirk.

"Don't think that was all I did, dear princess. Because I should still thank you for telling me that both clans wouldn't allow us to marry." He said chuckling darkly.

**Flashback**

"Sakura may I talk to you for a second." Cytose said while calling over his daughter.

"Sure." Is all she said as she ran up to him.

"You know Sakura I've been thinking Itachi is a very liable candidate to be your husband. How about you two marry at 16." The King said with a smirk.

Now to say Sakura was surprised was an understatement.

"WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING?" She screamed.

Cytose didn't look happy.

"No, I'm not, and you will do well to remember that my word is final." He said harshly while walking away.

Sakura then ran in the house to talk to her mother.

The next day as usual Itachi came up to Sakura to flirt.

"Well Cytose told me the news." He said arrogantly.

"I can't say I'm disappointed." He said while twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Sakura gave a little smile. "Don't worry Itachi, even though my dad said that, it means nothing seeing as our clans will forbid it because we don't love each other." She said while walking away leaving him with his mouth open.

But after she left Itachi thought over some things and that smirk was back on his face.

"Well princess, I guess we'll have to fix that. Now won't we." He said darkly while heading off to pick up his little brother once again.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura looked at him for a long time. It was then all her memories came flooding back to her. From becoming team 7 to Itachi killing her so called parents. But what she remembered most importantly was that Sasuke's clan was dead. It was then realization hit.

Itachi chuckled.

"That's right Sakura. You are responsible for yours and the Uchiha clan's death as well as well as my foolish little brothers pain."

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter I think it was a little longer though. Oh, well. I bet you didn't see that coming did you. Sorry if I spelt some things wrong. It's kind of hard to remember all the right spelling for Sasuke's family. By the way I was wondering if any of you would like me to write a Valentines Day story for SasuSaku. Tell me if you do and I'll have no problem doing so. I hope. Hope You Enjoyed!**_

* * *


	12. Tree Survivors?

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Well this is my newest chapter I and I hope that I fit some SasuSaku somewhere. Again, it's too long of a story.**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

Many thoughts crossed the young girls mind at that moment. Sadness from the death of her father, hurt for being used once again as a pun, and regret for making her teammate and friend go through so much pain. But what she felt most was her hate for Itachi. 

She had never wanted to feel anyone's blood stain her hands until now. She wanted to make him scream in pain and agony. She wanted him to pay for the people that he hurt.

That's right sweet innocent Sakura had something she never had before blood lust, the worst kind of emotion to have, the want of a specimen's blood tainted on your fingers.

She wanted revenge and oh would she get it. All logical thinking was gone. No longer would she fall pathetically to Itachi's plans. She would get revenge, for her father, for her and the Uchiha's clan, and for Sasuke.

'Sasuke' she thought. 'That's right Sasuke's goal it to kill Itachi, not mine. What am I doing? What was I thinking? Had I really thought so selfishly to take Sasuke's goal away from him, the only thing keeping him alive? No! I will not stoop so low. No matter how much pain I'm in. Traitor or not Sasuke is still my friend. Whether he sees me that way or not.'

She finally looked up at the man who almost succeeded in taking away her innocent thoughts. Itachi Uchiha. Standing in front of her with that stupid smirk present.

"Your sick Itachi. This was your plan from the start wasn't it? You wanted me to succumb to the darkness. To become a girl only wanting your blood tainting my fingers. You wanted me to think irrationally so that I would kill you and then have your brother find out. You want all my love, happiness, and hope destroyed, don't you? But why, what would that do for you if you were dead. Enlighten me."

Itachi looked at her impassively.

"It will help me because then my brother will hate you. Don't you see princess once my brother hates you then he'll kill you. Making you lose all the love you hold. My pathetic little brother will do it out of pure anger. But, when he comes to, I don't think he'll be to happy with himself do you?" He said while chuckling once again.

The young woman looked up at him angrily. So that was it. He wanted to make Sasuke suffer too. But why, didn't he just want her hand in marriage?"

"You're not making sense Itachi. What will your brother killing me do for you? Isn't my hand in marriage all that you wanted?" She asked.

He looked at her with a cocky grin.

"Your hand in marriage is what I want yes. But I also want for my little brother to pay, because once he kills you from pure anger he'll kill himself from self-hatred." Itachi said while laughing mechanically.

"Kill himself? What are you talking about? Why would Sasuke want to kill himself after killing me? I'm just an annoying fangirl in his eyes nothing more." She said in a tone of distaste. Sasuke wouldn't care. If he didn't care then, there's no chance of him caring now.

The man looked at her.

"That's what you think princess. But, we're off subject lets get back to me pretending to be dead while making it look like you killed me. I'm sure my foolish little brother is close, so let's make it fast." He said while taking some paper bombs and throwing them in the air to make a big explosion.

Sakura ducked down running away as fast as she could before the trees fell down on her. But weirdly enough Itachi just stayed there.

"Did he just commit suicide?" she thought absent-mindedly. But before she could determine that she felt four chakra's approaching fast, and to her great luck Sasuke was one of them. Did he have to be so desperate to kill his brother honestly?

Thinking quickly Sakura put on her ANBU mask as well as hiding every inch of hair she had. No way was Itachi going to win. That she'd make sure of.

* * *

Sasuke was approaching fast. He could feel two chakra's near by but they both disappeared as quickly as they came. Though the huge explosion was a dead give away it could also be a trap so Sasuke stayed on his guard.

He was walking in between all the fallen trees until he stepped on something. He looked down to investigate to find a hand with purple nail polish? Who in their right mind would wear purple nail polish?

"Akatsuki" was all he said while bending down to see which member had recently been slaughtered. But one thing he didn't expect was to see..

"ITACHI!" He screamed.

Now if there was one thing he never did it was show emotions. But for this he was nowhere near prepared. Who could be strong enough to kill Itachi?

It was then he noticed another dead body. He went closer to further his inspection.

Well I guess the number for shock in one day was two because that person on the ground was the head of Akatsuki Cytose Lipthio. Ok did these to kill each other?

That thought was completely dismissed out of the young mans head as he saw the wounds on the dead king.

"Can't be Cytose who killed Itachi, because these wounds on his chest aren't any jutsu's that my brother uses. It seems they were both killed by the same person." He said out loud.

"Sasuke-kun I sense a chakra. It's not very big and barely noticeable but it's there." Karin screamed.

It was then Sakura came out of hiding knowing she was caught. Sasuke looked up.

"You, who are you? Where you the one to kill Itachi? Sasuke said in deadly tone.

This was bad. He was already blaming her without seeing who she was. If he saw who she was it would certainly be worse. It was then she made her decision, if Sasuke was close to killing her she would not show him her identity. He would not fall for his brother's stupid plans. Sasuke would live and if he caught her she would die.

Sasuke was still looking at her while seeing the weapons she held.

'Yeah, it was definitely her. She held the weapons that were used to kill Cytose. She must have killed my brother as well. Wait was this the girl that lead me here unintentionally? It must be.' He thought.

"So you're the one who opened that tree up. Tell me why did you kill Itachi?" He demanded.

The girl was silent. This ticked him off more. He was about to lunge for her if not for someone interfering.

"Hey kid are you an Uchiha?" Was all the figure said.

Sasuke looked at him and answered, "yes."

"Well then I'm sorry to say but my boss probably won't like you killing this girl. You see I saw the whole thing and I think that she is the boss's si…."

But before the man could continue Sasuke went right at him. The man was taken by surprise.

"Dude, you could have killed me. I'm just trying to take the girl. So if you could please not att…"  
Once again the poor man was interrupted, but this time by a punch from Sakura.

"Listen freak I'm not going anywhere with you" She said getting into a stance.

The guy looked at both of them putting his hands up shaking his head.

"Why do people always have to shoot the messenger? All I'm trying to do is ASK did you hear me woman **ASK **for you to come with me before this basket case kills you for a crime you did not commit. That's all! Promise. So if you could just Ahh." He screamed as Sasuke once again came at him, and let me tell you the Uchiha is not what you would call a bad aimer.

It was until more figures came that Sasuke stepped back.

"Finally. Now guys you see that girl?" The man said while pointing to Sakura. "That's the one I was telling you about." He finished.

Another figure stepped out blocking Sakura from Sasuke's path. "Sorry sir but you can not kill this girl. For she is protected by the Tree Survivors." Was all the man said while putting his hand out.

Sugietsu looked at the group weirdly.

"Great as if my life couldn't get any worse. First I get stuck on a team with a brooding egotistical freak, kiss up, and not to mention an ugly annoying brat. But now I'm in front of a bunch of tree huggers? WHAT NEXT?" He said in annoyance.

The one man looked at him clearly not amused.

"I said you were not allowed to kill this girl because she was protected by the TREE SURVIVORS, not tree huggers. Get your English straight kid!" The man repeated.

Sugietsu was about to teach the man a lesson until Sakura once again punched the other guy.

"Ask or not I'm not going anywhere. Now would you please be so kind to GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura said losing her patience.

All the tree huggers' opps I mean survivors of course took a couple of steps back in fear for their lives.

One tried to speak but just ran off screaming like a little girl. The other men just followed deciding that if they told they're boss about her then they'd have a better chance. So they all left.

"That was weird." Juugo said while sweat dropping.

"Well at least the tree huggers are gone." Sugietsu added.

"TREE SURVIVORS!" said a man from the background.

"That was even weirder." Juugo said once again.

Sasuke just stood there a couple of minutes wondering what just happened but finally snapped back to reality.

"So you have more people after you than just me?" He said after shaking his head.

Sakura finally snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Why should I try telling you anything if you won't listen. I'd be wasting my breath. But one thing I will say is that I did not kill Itachi, and better yet Itachi is not dead." Is all she said as she ran off deep into the forest.

"Strange girl." Sugietsu said while eyeing her as she ran.

Sasuke ignored him though, because something wasn't right. In some ways he believed what she said, but what he didn't believe was that for some reason he thought her voice sounded familiar. Oh, well he didn't worry about it. But one thing was for sure. He absolutely had no idea what to do anymore.

He looked over at his team, and he uses that word very loosely people.

"I need some time to think." He said with a sigh as he headed for the trees.

Karin looked at him worriedly.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" She asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Plain and simple I'm going home." Was all he said leaving them in the dust.

Team Hebi all looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter. I know it was pretty short but I wanted to end it here so I could do more with my next chapter. **_

_**Oh and by the way. I'm going to do something out of the loop here.**_

_**Seeing as I get of task so many times I'd like for you readers to tell me when to have the next chapter up. But it might not always be the next day and there will be times that I can't, but I'll give it a try. So tell me do you want a chapter done at least by the end of the week or month maybe a certain day? Just tell me and I'll see what I can do so please review.**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_

* * *


	13. Unexpected Return

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**This is the next chapter and I think that I'll update at least one chapter by the end of every week. Oh, and I did write a Valentines Day story. It's called "The Valentines Day Bet."**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sitting down in a ramen shop all alone sat a young man. Now normally this boy would be shoving ramen down his throat as if it was his last meal but today he wasn't.

Sitting down in the ramen shop was none other than the Hokage to be Naruto Uzamaki.

Yes you heard me right, in officially 3 weeks Naruto would be the Hokage. But, what's so great about being the Hokage if both of your teammates/friends aren't there to celebrate it with you.

Naruto was about to leave but was interrupted by a messenger bird. Naruto looked up curiously.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants now?" He said while walking away after paying for his un-eaten ramen.

* * *

In the Hokage's tower stood six different ANBU with an old resident of Kohona. This man was being watched like a hawk and Tsunade didn't look happy.

"So tell me, why do you think that you can just walk right in here after what you've done." Tsunade said while looking the boy over.

Her answer was silence. It seems the young man wasn't in a talkative mood.

Just as she stood up to give him a nice bruise in the jaw, Naruto walked in.

Said boy looked up from his gloomy state.

"Tsunade what is the problem?" He asked.

Tsunade was about to reply but then thought against that idea entirely.

It was then Naruto noticed the cloaked figure being guarded by ANBU. But that wasn't what gave the person away.

"Naruto I have called you here for a specific reason. You see…

But the Hokage trailed off again.

Naruto remained still.

'That smell,' he thought. 'I know that smell.

It was then realization hit.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

_**Very short chapter I know but I just felt that it was the perfect place to stop. Besides I might write another chapter today. Oh and to the people who asked me if I had a three day weekend, the answer is no. You see I don't go to public school, I'm E-schooled and I do my work on my own time. Though it is a very tough school but hey it's pretty cool. **_

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_

* * *


	14. The Uchiha's Update

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

_**The last chapter was really short but today I hope to make it a little longer. Oh, and sorry for not putting two chapters up last night. You see was not letting me into my account. Don't know why buy hey I hope this one goes well.**_

_**Hope You Enjoy! (I say that way too much don't I?)**_

Naruto couldn't believe it. At this very moment standing in the room was his old teammate and friend Sasuke Uchiha.

Had he finally killed his brother? Or did he finally open his eyes?

Well he didn't care as long as he was back. At this point that was all that mattered. It was then Naruto's gloomy mood perked up.

"Teme you're back! Why? When? Is Itachi dead? Did you finally kill him? Tell me!" He said bombarding the Uchiha with questions.

The Uchiha just stood impassively. Never even giving the Kyubi vessel a glance.

"Yes, because I need to think, just now, no, and no." He said while answering all the boy's questions in order.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean you need to think?" The boy asked not fully getting the situation. It was then Tsunade took over.

"What the Uchiha means is that he has not successfully killed Itachi, infact from my understanding the Uchiha is not even sure if Itachi is dead or alive." The Hokage said while looking at the said boy.

Naruto looked at her and Sasuke.

"So you mean Teme thinks someone else could have killed him?" Naruto said getting angry.

Sure it was Sasuke's problem but Naruto cared just as much. Itachi was not someone he took a liking for, and besides he killed Sasuke's clan and tried to kill Sakura.

SAKURA! That's right Sasuke doesn't know about the whole Sakura being a princess who just went to kill her father oh and did he mention she had no memory of anyone except Tsunade?

Nope Sasuke definitely did NOT know, and it was going to stay that way. Hey maybe he wouldn't even notice.

"Dobe where's Sakura?" The Uchiha said after looking around the room. He saw Kakashi, Yamato, his replacement, and of course the Dobe but no Sakura. Was she on a mission or something?

If anything that girl would be the first here. So why isn't she?

'So much for that assumption." Naruto thought bitterly.

Did the world hate him or something?

"Well… you see…. she …kind of ah had a family problem and ah well she went to take care of it." Naruto lied smoothly. (YEAH RIGHT!)

Sasuke wasn't buying it.

Why might you ask? Well one Tsunade put a hand to her forehead in disappointment and two Kasashi and Yamato were shaking their heads in shame.

Yeah that kind of gave off the hint the Dobe was lying. Plus he never believed it in the first place.

Naruto smiled hoping that his best friend and rival bought it.

"Dobe that has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard." The Uchiha said with a glare.

'Apparently Sauske didn't buy it. Man, the world really does hate me.' Naruto thought.

"Uh, Teme the truth is I don't really know how to tell you. But I can tell you that she **could** be alive and safe. Well you know actually that probably didn't help one bit did it?" He asked stupidly.

Sasuke's left eye twitched in annoyance. Oh, and don't forget that famous glare of his.

"What gave you the hint Dobe?" He answered while slowly but steadily losing his patience.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"You know Teme I would bet anything that if no one was in here right now I'd be dead." He replied while sheepishly stepping back.

Sasuke gave no reply. Instead he just walked out while telling the Hokage that he'd be back to discuss his punishment in the morning.

The Hokage nodded while watching him intently.

She then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I think the Uchiha will need an update on what's been going on, and the only person who can do it is you." She said while watching the said boy leave. But before he left the Hokage said, "good luck Naruto."

When Naruto walked outside he got roughly pushed into a tree.

The boy looked up in surprise to see Sasuke choking his neck, but not enough to close his oxygen.

"What's going on Dobe?" Sasuke said in a deadly voice. There was no doubt the said Uchiha would rip him limb from limb.

"Listen Teme I can't tell you out in the open. People have already blown this topic way out of proportion." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke put the blonde down while releasing his hold.

"Then follow me." Is all he said while walking away, knowing Naruto was behind him.

When the two finally stopped they where in the Sasuke's old home.

"Well this place should be private enough." Naruto said in a nervous voice, because now there was no way of getting out of this situation.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Sasuke." Naruto said uneasily catching the Uchiha's attention. "Sakura-chan left Kohona with permission to kill Cytose Lipthio."

Sasuke's face turned from impassive to surprised.

"What are you talking about Dobe?" He asked.

Naruto looked up at him.

"I'm saying that Sakura-chan is gone and truthfully I don't even know if she's coming back. Things have changed a lot since you left Teme, and Sakura-chan is one of them." Naruto finished uneasily.

He was about to say more but when he looked over at Sasuke he saw nothing.

Naruto looked around and found the said boy nowhere.

"Good luck Teme." Is all he said while heading home.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage's office. But instead of being a civil person by knocking he just barged right in.

He looked at the Hokage impassively while saying, "I want permission to leave Kohona to find Sakura Haruno."

_**Well that's all for this chapter, but there will be more to come. Wonder what happens. Well actually I know but you don't. **_

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_


	15. Tsunade's Decision

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter. In here Sasuke begs Tsunade to let him leave. (Well not exactly beg.)**_

* * *

Tsunade was a bit taken back at first, but quickly regained her composure. 

"Why in the world would I let YOU look for Sakura, if anything I should call the ANBU to restrain you for busting open my door." She said while glaring at the young man before her.

This ticked her off to no end, first the Uchiha comes back saying he needs to think, and then he just wants to leave the village again? What was wrong with this boy? Was he mentally ill? Of course she wasn't going to give him permission.

Sauske looked at the woman before him already sensing her anger.

"Hn, I may need your permission to leave, but if I don't get it, what do you think is stopping me?" He said.

The Hokage looked at him while chuckling.

"So right when you come back to repent for your wrong doings, you once again leave on selfish actions." She said in a knowing voice, which ticked him off to no end.

At this point he was losing his patience.

"Listen Hokage if I don't go now there is no telling in what that girl could do."

Tsunade looked up at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean there is no telling in what that girl could do?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed.

"I mean that there is a girl in the forest whose already killed Cytose Lipthio and not to mention she's the one who is the supposed killer of my brother. That is if he's alive." He replied.

It was then the Hokage began to reason with the young boy.

Then she gave him a sly smile making the Uchiha step back.

"So are you worried about my apprentices well being Uchiha? Well I must say this is quite a surprise I mean after you left the poor girl on a bench after she confessed her love to you I had assumed you were a jerk with no heart.

Oh and did I mention about the time you almost killed Naruto and I can't forget our most recent mission when they went to sound looking for you sorry butt.

What was it you did? Oh, how could I forget you stabbed Yamato, tried to kill Naruto AGAIN and from what I've heard when Sakura went at you for a punch you set your sword out intending to LAND A KILLING BLOW!

TELL ME ONE REASON I SHOULD LET YOU GO LOOK FOR HER! IF ANYTHING YOU WOULD KILL HER IF IT CAME TO THAT BROTHER OF YOURS! ANYTHING YOU DO WOULD BE MEANIINGLESS! YOU HEAR ME UCHIHA MEANINGLESS!!!!!" The Hokage screamed.

This woman was beyond ticked, and if it weren't that Naruto cared for said boy she would have given him a good punch.

Nonetheless Sasuke stood there impassively as usual.

"It seems things have to be done the hard way. Very well. I will go find her myself with or without your permission." He said while walking away only to be stopped.

"Oh you have my permission alright. But if I don't see Sakura back here safe and sound I will personally give my ANBU the word to kill your brother." She said in satisfaction.

This news got to Sasuke loud and clear.

"So he is alive?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes he is and if you don't hurry I'm going to change my mind." She exclaimed.

With that Sasuke walked out of the tower quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was in the forest deep in thought. That was until she was rudely taken out of it.

"Hello, there it seems you are deep in thought," said a man in a cloak.

Sakura looked up curiously at the man.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

The man chuckled.

"Well my name is Kizoro (Key-zor-oooh) and I am a Tree Survivor." He said proudly.

Not again. Just how many of these Tree Survivors were there?

"Listen if you want to take me then you messed with the wrong girl." She told him coldly.

The man stepped back in realization.

"You're the girl who made squad 6 run in fear of their lives?"

She stood up while smoothing out her shorts.

"Yes, I am." She said reaching for her weapons.

The man got on the ground begging.

"Please I am not here for that I was just looking for a little girl. You see she is the daughter of my boss and it is really important I find her." He said hoping she would spare him.

The girl looked at him while moving her hand away from her weapons pouch.

"Oh well then my apologies." She said sweetly.

The man looked up astonished. Wasn't this girl a killer? But before he could determine that she was gone.

* * *

_**Well this is chapter 15. Not as short but still short. Though I have to say it's a lot easier this way. One you guys don't have to wait for a long chapter.**_

_**Two you get some information even if it's a little. Either way it's a win win situation.**_

* * *


	16. What Was Once Lost Is Found

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hey everyone here's the newest chapter. Sorry but there's no Sasuke in this but Sakura will find herself facing a big surprise.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the forest a young pink-haired woman trudged on the path wondering anxiously. To say the least she was baffled.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She thought bitterly. "Now that Itachi pulled that stunt I can't even go back home, seeing as Sasuke thinks I took his goal. Besides even if I did go home, what would I say?"

The young girl gave out an exasperated sigh while looking at the sky.

"Maybe something will just pop out at me and if I'm lucky maybe I'll even get an idea of what to do next."

She was about to turn left until she heard a little girl's scream.

She quickly turned her head to the path that was right in front of her.

"Well looks like I'm going straight from here on." She said with sarcasm dripping in her every word.

Not long after she turned ahead she found a group of men huddling around a small figure.

"Hmm, seems like a group of rouge ninja." She said quietly.

She then took a closer look to see a young girl being cornered.

It was then she thought back to what the man Kizoro said.

Flashback

"Please I am not here for that I was just looking for a little girl. You see she is the daughter of my boss and it is really important I find her."

End Flashback

"So this is who that man was talking about." She said unsurely.

* * *

Now lets go to our lovely little lady who is so hopelessly cornered.

Yes, that right people this girl had gotten herself into a lot of trouble.

"It just figures. The time I'm actually able to ditch that freaky dude I get myself into even more trouble. Maybe this is what daddy meant by the real world being dangerous." She thought sourly.

It was then one of the men came up to her.

"So this is the daughter of the great leader in the trees."

The little girl looked up at him angrily.

"Hey buddy he's NOT the leader in the trees, he the leader of the TREE SURVIVORS!" She screamed while defending her father's name.

Of course being the little mischievous girl she was didn't realize that talking back to the men who could kill her in less than a minute was a very bad idea.

The men looked down at the defenseless girl while walking towards her.

They were about to strike but immediately stopped.

The little girl looked up expecting to see death coming for her but was surprised to see a cloaked figure standing in front of her blocking the blow.

"Unless you idiots have a death wish I'd leave." The figure said darkly.

The idiotic men just scoffed while continuing their ministrations. That is until one fell dead on the ground.

It was then the men backed off wearingly with their hands up and weapons forgotten and without hesitation ran.

The little girl looked up to see a young woman with long pink hair in a braid. But what caught the little girl's attention was the woman's eyes. They were dark emerald green just like her own.

The said woman started to walk away only to be stopped by a little hand.

"Hi there my name's Kaley what's yours." She said to her while giving her a sweet smile. That is until she saw she was smiling to nothing but thin air.

Kaley looked over to see the woman walking away without so much as a word.

"HEY WAIT!" She screamed frantically while hugging the woman's left leg.

Sakura looked down at the girl with irritation flaming in her eyes.

"What?" Is all she said after successfully ripping the little girl off her leg.

The girl looked up smiling happily. Literally creeping Sakura out.

"Why are you leaving now. I mean can't you at least let my daddy know you're alive?" She asked while now hugging both of Sakura legs in a vice grip.

Sakura was about to ask the girl what she meant but was interrupted instead.

"Kaley! Kaley! Where are you? I'm warning you young lady if I don't see you on the count of five your grounded." Screamed a man somewhere close.

It was then Kaley made a quick dash to the said man's arms.

"DADDY I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER DADDY! I FINALLY FOUND MY ONE AND ONLY AUNT!" The girl said frantically while bouncing up and down.

The man gave out a sad sigh. Why did she always do this? Did she happen to know how much it hurt him? Of course not she was just a child.

The man was about to leave until he sensed a chakra behind him.

It was then he spoke the one name he thought he would never speak again.

"Sakura?"

The said woman turned around slowly while looking at the man. He was wearing black slacks with a brown cape around him and if you squint you could also see a black T-shirt.

"How is it you know my name?" Sakura said while looking at the man skeptically.

The man laughed.

"Man how sad Cherry. You don't even recognize your own brother? Well you always were a bit too serious. Maybe being too serious made you age therefore the memory just goes. Ha and I'm older than you. How sad." Said the man while shaking his head in disappointment.

It was at that very moment Sakura took him seriously.

"Ryo? How is it? I mean how are you still alive?" She asked astonished.

The man took off his hat letting her see his face.

"Well Cherry to answer your question my health is very good you see when you eat your vegetables, vitamins, and milk, it really does the body good. Oh, and staying exercised. Did you know that when you're a kid you immune system isn't as strong? I guess it's a good thing I'm not a kid any…" He explained before being rudely cut off.

"SHUT UP RYO!" Sakura said while rubbing her temples.

'I guess some things never change.' She thought bitterly.

She then took a deep breath.

"Ryo how is it you are alive after Tousan killed everyone? I mean before he died he told me you were but I want to know why he spared you." She asked solemnly.

It was the Ryo's smile faded away while being replaced by a small frown.

"So Tousan's finally dead huh? I wonder who finally killed that sorry excuse for a man. If you ask me he had it coming." He said angrily.

Sakura looked down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"No one asked you Ryo. Besides what's done is done." She said sharply.

Ryo gave her a questioning look.

"Are you saying that he didn't have it coming? Listen Cherry I know that you were Daddy's little girl but things change. Don't you dare stand up for a man like him! If anything we should throw a party for the one that killed him." He argued.

Sakura looked up in tears with a sad smile making Ryo calm down.

"What's wrong Cherry?" He asked while walking closer.

She just looked up and said, "don't throw me a party."

Ryo then took a couple steps back in surprise.

"W-w-what a-are you t-talk-talking about?" Ryo stuttered.

Sakura whipped away her tears away while stepping closer.

"I killed Tousan, and he was an innocent man."

Ryo then got angry.

"Don't you dare say he was an innocent man Cherry I will not stand for it." He said darkly making Kaley step back in fear.

Sakura once again started crying while dropping on the floor letting out all her anger and pain.

"He was enslaved Ryo. Itachi Uchiha enslaved Tousan with Lemo. Don't you get it? Tousan was trapped within his own mind. His student betrayed him, and do you know why? Just because I didn't agree to marry him when I was SIX. It's all my fault. I didn't like Itachi at all. So I asked Tousan to tell him to back off. That's when it happened. Him being enslaved was all my fault, and both the Uchiha and Lipthorian clan being deceased is my fault as well."

Ryo looked at his sister in understanding. So that was why she stood up for him, because he was innocent. But, what did she mean about the clans?

"Sakua?" He spoke softly. "What do you mean the by the Uchiha and Lipthorian clan's death being your fault?"

Sakura sniffed a couple of times while standing back up.

"I mean that I gave Itachi the idea when I said that both of our clans wouldn't let us marry because we didn't love each other."

Ryo stood still.

"So you mean he helped kill our clan as well as killed his OWN! JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED TO MARRY YOU! WHAT KIND OF PSHYCO ARE WE DEALING WITH? He screamed out in frustration and anger.

Sakura nodded her head in silence.

It was then both Ryo and Sakura knew that they needed to stick together.

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't in this chapter but I hope to put him in the next one.**_

* * *


	17. What A Lovely Family Reunion

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hello everyone, I'm finally updating. Sorry about that but my whole family was on lock-down. My mother, father, and I all got sick with Influenza, not fun people, not fun. Anyways a lot of you asked me how old Kaley was so I'm just going to tell you all the characters ages.**_

**Ryo Cytosian Lipthio was born September 21****st****, and is currently 24 ½ years old. He has spiky light brown hair, and stain glass blue eyes. **

**He was married at 16 years old to his wife Andrea, (Andie for short.) and is now fathering his daughter Kaley.**

**Sakura Liyanna Lipthio was born March 29****th****, and is 17 years of age. She has long pink hair and dark emerald green eyes.**

**She has killed her father who is an innocent man, so now she must cope with her guilt.**

**Kaley Adreona Lipthio was born June 9****th****, and is at the age of 5. She is an energetic little girl with a spunky attitude. Her hair is brown like her fathers, but she has emerald green eyes like her Auntie. Her biggest goal is to be just like Sakura.**

**Andrea Candace Lipthio was born August 29****th****, and is currently 24. She has long dark blonde hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. She is a very kind hearted woman who married Ryo when she was 16. She is also the mother of Kaley.**

* * *

_**Here are their names broken down.**_

**Ryo (Re-Oh)**

**Kaley (Kay-Lee)**

**Lipthio (Lip-Thee-Oh)**

_**Hope this helps enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura woke with a start. Did she just hear a bird, and why did it sound so close? She sprang out of bed in a rustle thinking of the events that happened yesterday.

"That's right, Ryo and I found one another, and then I started crying. I must have fallen asleep some time after that. I wonder where Ryo is now." She thought while looking around.

She was in an oak tree cabin with a bed in front of a well-carved window. The bed she was in had pale white sheets and the window had no glass, but for cover there was a block of wood that canopied down.

Where exactly was she? She couldn't even think of a place in the leaf village that looked like this. She was about to leave until the door burst open.

"Auntie! Auntie! You're up! I've been waiting all morning. I wanted to come in earlier, but Daddy said that it wasn't a very good idea." Kaley said while imitating her father's voice while shaking her finger.

It was at that time Sakura wished she'd left earlier.

"What do you want Kaley?" She asked sourly while rubbing her temples.

Man what a wake up call! At first she wakes up without knowing where she is. Then she gets an annoying niece who nearly slams her head into the wall. This day just couldn't get any worse.

Kaley tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean Auntie? I'm just excited that I finally found a family member.

Do you know how hard it is to have a mom who was orphaned, and a dad whose clan was killed? Let me tell you Auntie, it's not easy. I don't even have a Grandma or Grandpa.

But you're my Auntie, which means you're a family member. So now I want every single second with you. Besides Daddy says I'm a lot like you anyway. Or was it that I looked a lot like you? Oh well, either way I want you to train me." She babbled quickly.

Sakura just looked at her in surprise. What did this girl run on, caffeine?

"Listen Kaley I don't have the time to train you. I have to get back to the leaf village." She replied while putting on her shoes.

Kaley was taken back. Did this mean she was leaving. But she couldn't leave. She just got here.

"But Auntie, you have to train me. Besides Daddy doesn't have the Lipthorian eye." She complained.

Sakura turned around quickly.

"Lipthorian eye? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

Why did this girl of all people claim to have that bloodline trait?

Sakura looked at the girl closely and what she saw was two emerald green eyes staring back at her. Oh, and of course she sensed the chakra forming in them.

The young woman gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine Kaley, I'll train you. But I need to ask your father first."

Kaley's eyes sparkled with excitement and told her that she'd have to ask her mom. Sakura sighed once again while being yanked by her wrist to meet her sister-in law.

When they found her, she was by a riverbank freshening up.

Sakura took a look at her. She was a woman in her 20's with brown hair to her mid-back, with hazel eyes.

"Hi Mommy!" Kaley said while smiling brightly.

The said woman turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Kaley, I wondered where you went. Last time I saw you was when I left you with Kizoro." She said while walking up to her daughter to kiss her forehead.

"So have you been behaving little one?" The woman asked knowingly.

Kaley just smiled while leaning on her heals back and forth.

"Of course Mommy, you know how much I love my new Auntie. Besides she said she'd train me if it was alright with Daddy." She exclaimed happily.

The woman sighed while rubbing her temples.

"No Kaley, I mean have you been behaving with Kizoro. That poor man has been looking for you all day. Not to mention he said that he thought he'd almost lost his life because a young woman came into the forest, and he said that he'd heard all of the other men ran away. You know if that woman didn't spare him he'd be dead right now." The woman exclaimed seriously while giving her daughter the look.

Oh how Kaley hated that look.

Meanwhile Sakura was just standing there unnoticed until she heard the woman talk about Kizoro. She sighed deeply catching the other woman's attention.

"Honestly I wasn't going to kill the guy. I was just protecting myself because a bunch of other crack pots tried to take me earlier, and frankly I think I've had enough surprises for the day." She replied annoyed.

It was at that point the woman stood back while pushing her daughter behind her back protectively.

You were the one who almost took Kizoro's life?" She asked while standing her ground.

Sakura was a little surprised of how badly the woman could jump to conclusions.

"Why do you keep saying that? I didn't even touch the guy. I just went on my way after he told me he was looking for a little girl. Which now I have to notify as my niece." Sakura explained while raising an eyebrow.

The young woman didn't seem to believe her because she scoffed.

Sakura was about to walk closer until she sensed her brother's chakra. It was then she looked to her left to see her oh so mature brother swinging from a vine like a mad man. It was times like these when she didn't miss him.

Once Ryo was close to his wife he let go of the vine to land right next to her. He was smiling while giving her a necklace.

"Andie, you forgot your necklace. You know you have to wear that. How am I supposed to know if your ok or in trouble." He said while putting it around her neck. The woman didn't reply. She was just coping with the fact that her husband is acting as if everything is ok. Hello, strange girl standing right there. Man her husband was dense sometimes.

"RYO DO YOU NOT SEE THE THREATENING GIRL OR ARE YOU JUST BLIND!" She screamed.

Ryo looked at his wife and then at his baby sister. He saw nothing wrong so he stupidly answered "I guess I'm blind."

Sakura slapped her forehead. Honestly with a brother like him there should be a permanent red mark there.

"Ryo, she thinks the threat IS ME YOU IDIOT!!" She said while losing patience. Kaley just giggled through the whole ordeal.

It was at that moment our dear Ryo caught on. He raised his finger in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You think Sakura's the threatening girl. Ah, she's not you know." He said while smiling.

At this point Andrea slapped her forehead. This bimbo was sure lucky she loved him or she would have slapped him by now.

"I get that now dear." She said with irritation.

Through this whole scene Sakura just stood still while storming up ideas of how to kill her brother.

Ryo took a deep breath and explained to his wife that Sakura was his sister who survived the massacre, and that his father was really a good guy who turned out to be enslaved by Lemo from Itachi. After he explained everything, his wife just looked at him long and hard. So Sakura stepped in.

"As bizarre as it sounds I'm afraid it's true and the worst thing about this is that I can't go back home. Itachi made it seem as if he was dead and now I've probably got his little brother after me. Oh, and did I mention that the little brother wanted him dead. Let's just say I think he changed his target."

Kaley just stood there while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello people can we get over the soap opera talk and discuss my training." She said while giving a pout.

Andrea laughed while looking at her husband seeing him nod. It was decided.

"Yes."

* * *

_**In this chapter I gave a little more information about the characters. In case you guys still don't know Sakura and Ryo are 6 ½ years apart.**_

* * *


	18. The Training

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Deep in the forest were two figures, one tall, the other short. The taller of the two walked with grace and poise. While the other, well, let's just say, they were skipping merrily down the path. Now who are these two mysterious figures you ask? It's none other than Konoha's cherry blossom and her newly known niece Kaley.

"Auntie, are we almost there, because I'm psyched?" The young girl questioned. To say she was excited was an understatement, since the whole time they were walking, she kept on babbling.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kaley for the last time, NO. It will be a lot longer of a walk than most because I want to find an area with a lot of trees."

Kaley puffed her cheeks in anger. What did she mean an area with many trees?

"Auntie that sounds boring. Seriously what do trees have to do with my Lipthorian eye?" She asked while crossing her arms in disappointment. It appears she had higher expectations for her training. She waited patiently for an answer but received none. Instead, she just saw her Auntie laughing.

Kaley looked up while raising a fine brow.

"Huh, Auntie, what are you laughing about?" She asked in confusion.

Sakura abruptly stopped while looking at her niece with a smirk.

"You seriously thought you'd be learning the Lipthorian eye today. Hah, that's rich." Kaley frowned at this.

Sakura just pet her head like a dog.

"Sorry Kaley, but you are nowhere near ready to learn something as advanced as that. Your first lesson will be on chakra control and your sensing skills. I know for a fact you are probably at genin level at least. Your father told me he taught you all the basics, so I assume you know what chakra is, as well as know how to aim your kunai." She replied while walking up to a large oak tree.

Kaley huffed.

"Well of course I know what chakra is, and yes, I do know how to aim kunai, I even know how to disperse a genjutsu."

Sakura smiled at this. Well, it seems she was like a reincarnated version of herself. Well then, this training would work out nicely. Without another word, Sakura took out a kunai while aiming it at a tree about ten miles away. It landed at the tip of the old tree. Kaley looked at her while wondering what she was doing.

Without even looking at the girl, Sakura explained

"I want you to focus your chakra to the palms of your feet while concentrating on that tree with the kunai, but don't be too hasty because then it won't work. For example if you focus too much chakra, you'll most likely break the tree, but too little, and you won't go anywhere but down. Think you're capable." Sakura asked closing her eyes while crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I'm ready!" Kaley yelled while focusing all her chakra to her feet, and ran at the tree with top speed.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment already knowing the outcome.

"Too cocky." She mumbled while shaking her head.

Kaley didn't hear though. She was too determined to anyhow. She was going to do this. She would show her Auntie she's strong. She would….

BANG!

Apparently, she would crash into a tree.

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier Kaley? Honestly, you're putting too much chakra into your feet. Even if you miraculously got to the tree without banging your head into it like an idiot, you would have just fallen down. Stop being so cocky and focus.

"Fine!" Kaley huffed angrily.

She was just about to run again but was refrained.

"Wait Kaley maybe I didn't explain myself well enough. You see the reason the kunai is in a tree about ten miles away is so you stay focused on your surroundings. So, when you go running you have to focus on three different things: chakra, surroundings, and speed. If you master these three things, your training should go very smoothly. Do you understand what I'm talking about now?"

Kaley stood silently while taking in all the information she just received. Then all of the sudden she looked up with a smile.

"Yeah, I get it now. Thanks Auntie." She said while focusing just the right amount of chakra in her feet while looking straight ahead. Then in an instant she was running while dodging every tree in her path. Finally, she reached the tree while running to the top and grabbed the kunai. With that, she landed on her feet then broke out in a full out run to her Auntie in excitement.

"I DID IT! I DID IT AUNTIE! DID YOU SEE ME, HUH, DID YOU SEE ME!" She yelled happily.

Sakura was giving a soft smile while taking back the kunai.

"Very good Kaley but there is one thing that I want you to work on."

At this Kaley's smile was gone being replaced with a serious grim line.

"What is that Auntie?" She questioned.

Sakura turned around while holding the same kunai. Then without another word she threw the kunai into a tree 40 miles away. At this Kaley's jaw dropped.

"Auntie that's too far. How am I supposed to get that?" She whined while dropping to her knees in exhaustion. Sakura turned her head with a smirk.

"By using the technique that you need to work on, speed."

Kaley stood up once again and walked over to her teacher.

"What do I have to do" was all she asked.

* * *

_Well that's all for this chapter. I hope to update soon._

* * *


	19. Duck Butt or Chicky Tail?

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Deep in the forest walked a young man. He was walking around aimlessly searching for something. However, to his great disappointment, he couldn't find it.

The man sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously, how long does it take to find one kunoichi?"

It seems that the young man had been searching for hours and he was nearing his limit. Therefore, when he spotted a nice big rock he decided it was time for a rest. He sat down defeated, while running his hands through his black spiked hair in frustration. He'd been searching for 12 hours now, and he was no closer to finding his pink-haired teammate then he was 6 hours ago. His sharrigan sparked from all his pent up frustration and anger.

Now a normal person would have thought that he was worried. Oh, but how wrong they are, because the boy was too prideful. The only thing this boy was worried about was killing a man with the same name as him. Once that was accomplished he'd start to take more things into consideration. But until then he would think the same thing, and that was to kill Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Somewhere not too far from the Uchiha was a young girl and her sensei. The young girl who was normally bubbly and hyper was trudging the forest pathway slowly. Her sensei was walking a good 10 feet in front of her. This made the girl mumble under her breath in jealousy. How was it that her Auntie could walk quickly with a normal breathing level after all THAT!

Some of you are probably wondering what I'm referring to huh? Well, not too long ago young Kaley and Sakura were training. Now Kaley was used to training long and hard. However, she wasn't used to going home wondering if her legs would have to be amputated.

When Sakura said that she'd be working on her speed she didn't think they'd be moving that fast. She couldn't even keep her eyes open because of the speed her body was going. But the weird thing was that she didn't even use that much chakra. In fact, she only used a pinch of her chakra and they've been training for hours.

"Auntie! Would you please slow down, I can't keep up." Kaley said while trying to speed up, but all she did was fall down.

It was at that moment Sakura turned around.

"Kaley, quit being such a wimp. If you don't get used to having a numb feeling in your legs, then you'll never master the flash step." She said while walking to the young girl. When she reached her destination, she squatted down to Kaley's level while smiling knowingly.

"Well, once you decide to stand up on your feet again we'll continue your training." The woman said while pushing her legs up into a standing position.

Kaley's face had only one emotion and that was pure horror.

"MORE TRAINING!" She screamed in detest.

Sakura paid no attention to her complaint. She just began walking once again.

Kaley being the stubborn girl she is didn't move a muscle. If her Auntie thought that she was going to keep training then she had another thing coming. There was nothing that would change her mind.

"KALEY GET MOVING! NOW!" Her Auntie screamed. It was so loud and scary that Kaley found use in her legs once again.

When she reached Sakura she mumbled in anger.

Hearing Kaley's protest's Sakura came to the conclusion that she caught up. Bringing her to her next line of business.

"Well, now that you've finally caught up, how about you go run through the trees over there." She said while pointing to a bunch of trees.

"Now keep in mind that there's kunai infused with some of my chakra all over the forest. I want you to bring me back all of them." Sakura said while smiling.

At this information Kaley frowned but complied.

"How many are there Auntie?" The young girl said annoyed while stretching out her limbs.

Sakura remained silent until her smile grew.

"That, Kaley is for you to determine." She said while walking off.

Kaley was about to complain but refrained from doing so. Besides, if she did, her Auntie would just assign her more. With that last thought she was off speeding through the trees, keeping a mental note of her Auntie's chakra knowing she'd have to seek her out later.

At this Kaley smiled. She'd show her Auntie just how strong she really was. Oh, she couldn't wait to see her face when…

'BANG!'

She crashed into another tree. Man, stupid cocky exterior.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking down a narrow path in the forest. It's funny how he never thought of this area when he was a genin. I mean it would be the perfect place to hide. No one would suspect someone being in a path of narrow trees. It would make it too hard to move.

It was off the pathway so no one would consider it. He learned this from that one girl who led him to Itachi. Though he'd never admit it. He was walking in the semi peaceful forest. That is, until the peace was interrupted.

'BANG!'

"What was that?" He wondered out loud. It sounded like an object hitting something hard. When he began to walk near a bigger clearing filled with heavily spaced trees, he found a little brown-haired girl rubbing her bright red forehead muttering something.

Well, that answers his question about where the sound came from, but what was a little girl doing all the way out here?

At that moment, he decided to make his chakra noticeable.

The little girl's figure stiffened, while she slowly turned her head around to meet his. At that moment, both eyes locked.

Oh, man was she in trouble. What was she supposed to do now?

Instead of thinking rationally, she just stood up and walked up to the Uchiha.

"Who are you?" Is all she said while tilting her head in curiosity.

Sasuke didn't answer, if it weren't for this girl's hair and height he would've believed he was talking to his old teammate.

He regained his composure while looking down at the girl. She was short but he could automatically tell that she had a temper like Sakura.

Which brought up an annoying question, does Sakura have a daughter?

No, that's impossible, right?

Sasuke answered as soon as he heard Kaley tap her foot in impatience.

"My name's not important. However, I'm here because I heard you smashing your head into a tree. Though I have a strong sense that I'll regret asking why you were in that particular state." He said while once again hiding his chakra.

Kaley frowned at this. Did he actually see her ram into a tree? Oh, man how embarrassing.

Sasuke watched as the young girl became silent. He understood why, after seeing a pink blush cover her cheeks.

He decided to leave while the little girl wallowed in embarrassment. But as soon as he turned around he was meet with the same face.

He sighed in annoyance.

"Wait Duck Butt where are you going?" She said while tugging on his arm.

Normally Sasuke would just ignore anyone after making up his mind. But he was a little taken back by the horrid nickname.

"What did you just call me?" He said in his usual monotone voice, though irritation was clearly evident.

Kaley didn't seem to catch it though.

"Huh, I called you Duck Butt." She said in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh, because your hair." She answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth while answering.

"My hair does **NOT** look like a ducks back end." He said slowly while refraining from smoothing out the ragged spikes.

Kaley looked at him weirdly until realization hit.

"Oh, now I see it. Once you turned your head I could see my mistake." She said in a thoughtful manner.

Sasuke grunted while turning to leave before anymore of his pride would be cut by a little girl.

"Now that I look at it from a different angle it resembles a chickens butt more that anything." She exclaimed.

At this Sasuke abruptly stopped. His eyes were shadowed while he grit his teeth once again.

Kaley squinted her eyes while wondering about his actions.

"What's wrong Chicky Tail?"

Sasuke turned around quickly after hearing his new nickname.

"My hair doesn't look like a chicken's or a duck's bottom." He said while glaring at the little girl.

But Kaley felt this information was false.

" Yes it does Chicky Tail. I can see it as clear as day." She said while putting her hands on her hips.

This action alone reminded Sasuke of Sakura once again, and for some odd reason it made him angry.

Not wanting to deal with this girl any longer he walked off.

Kaley noticed.

"Hey Duck Butt, please stop doing that." She said while running up to him.

Sasuke showed no indication of stopping.

"I thought my nickname was Chicky Tail?" He spat as if it was a vile taste.

The little girl looked up at him while smiling.

"Well, Duck Butt fits your personality better." She said.

"Hn, I don't have a duck's personality." He grunted angrily. He was officially losing his patience with this girl. She may look like Sakura and have her temper, but this girl's attitude was horrifying like the Dobe's.

Was there something his teammates weren't telling him?

Was this really the daughter of Sakura and Naruto? No, that was impossible, the girl has brown hair. Naruto has blonde and Sakura has pink, while this girl's hair is light brown. However, that could also be from heredity.

Kaley laughed while holding her sides.

"Not a real duck's personality, just Donald's." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hearing this Sasuke attention was once again diverted to Kaley. But for some odd reason he wasn't angry. Just watching the little girl laugh while holding her sides was strangely peaceful to him. He almost smiled but quickly stopped.

He hated to admit it but this little girl could grow on you. Without even noticing it, Sasuke began to slow his pace so the girl could keep up. All the while listening to her chat happily about her new found training and how her Auntie was a bitter woman. Sasuke almost laughed at this but refrained from doing so.

Funny how he doesn't know exactly know who this Auntie is and if he did, one of his problems would be solved. I guess he'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was walking back to the location she last saw Kaley. What happened to finding the chakra induced kunai and why was that chakra signature she felt earlier bothering her? Without another thought Sakura took off at top speed. She had to find Kaley and soon. It seems the Akatsuki were searching for her and if they found Kaley she'd be a perfect lure.

"Hey Duck Butt, are you even listening to me?" A familiar voice said.

Sakura recognized the voice immediately and without even thinking went straight towards it.

"Hey Duck Butt. What's wrong?" Kaley asked watching the boy go stiff.

"I sense someone." He said while activating his sharrigan.

Kaley just tilted her head. What was he talking about? Auntie? Oh, yeah, he probably doesn't know her chakra signature.

"Hey Duck Butt, don't worry that's just my Auntie." She said.

Sasuke was about to lower his guard but quickly blocked an on coming attack.

"Well, it seems I wasn't as sneaky as I thought." A man with blue skin said. He greatly resembled that of a shark.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong, but I was almost positive I felt Auntie's chakra." Kaley said while rubbing that back of her head sheepishly.

Sasuke paid her no mind. He was busy watching the new comer.

The said person turned his gaze to the younger Uchiha and smirked.

"Oh, it seems Itachi's little brother is my opponent. Heh sounds easy enough. As soon as I win you I'll take that little brat back to the quarters." He replied while setting his stance.

Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know why you have interest in a little girl, but if it's a fight you want. Then that's exactly what you'll get." He said while grabbing his kantana.

Kaley looked at them in fear. She knew exactly who this dude was. He was Kisame from the mist. Her Daddy warned her about all the Akatsuki, and told her to stay away at all costs. With this last thought she made a mad dash for the forest, but the stupid fish caught her.

"Well, what a stroke of good luck. It seems I don't even need to fight anymore." He said while restraining a struggling Kaley.

"Hey, let go of me Sharky. I don't want to go with you anywhere." She said while struggling hard.

Kisame laughed.

"Do you really believe you have a choice?" He said while shaking her. He was about to leave, but was stopped by Sasuke who was charging with a Chidori in tow. He dodged successfully while still holding Kaley captive.

Sasuke was about to charge again but someone else beat him to it.

"Don't touch her Fish Face." The figure said while making a huge crater in the ground. The person successfully grabbed Kaley before Kisame was engulfed by the earth's crust.

Sasuke was about to lower his guard once again but was once again attacked.

He looked up in confusion to see a cloaked figure.

"WAIT STOP! DUCK BUTT'S A GOOD GUY!" Kaley said from her the sidelines.

The figure looked back at her in silence.

It was at that moment Sasuke recognized the figure.

"YOU!" He said while standing up.

The figure looked over at his direction, while putting up their guard. They were about to go into battle but stopped due to Kisame rising from the ground.

"HEY, DO YOU EVER LET A PERSON WIN! I MEAN COME ON! I WAS SO STINKEN CLOSE I COULD TASTE IT, AND DON'T CALL ME FISH FACE!" He said in anger while disappearing.

The figure just shook their head.

"He always has to get the last word. Stupid Fish Face, I'd rather fight Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, for crying out loud even Itachi instead of him. He is absolutely no threat was so ever. What a waste of chakra and time." They said while rubbing their masked temples.

Sasuke was confused. Wasn't this girl about to fight him about a minute ago?

"Auntie, there you are I was wondering where you we… ouch" Kaley said but was interrupted by a hand grabbing her ear.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU'RE IN! WHAT PART OF STAY CLOSE DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND? IF I HADN'T COME WHEN I DID YOU'D BE ON YOUR WAY TO THE AKATSKI RIGHT NOW!!" The woman said while dragging Kaley by the ear through the forest.

Now Sasuke was really confused. Was that girl Kaley's bitter Aunt? She didn't look old at all. If anything she was probably his age.

"AUNTIE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! DUCK BUTT WAS THERE SO I WAS SAFE!" Kaley said while trying to point in Sasuke's direction.

The woman snorted.

"Are you telling me that you thought that you'd be safe with an Uchiha? Honestly Kaley you wouldn't be any safer than you would if you were captured by the Akatsuki." She said while finally letting go of Kaley's ear.

Sasuke didn't like that statement at all. His sharrigan was now activated while his chakra was pooling around him.

"What exactly are you implying? The only reason I attacked you was because you kill Itachi. How am I suppose to get my…"

"Revenge? Oh, please give me a break. Do you really think you are much better than him if you do that? In my eyes you are just as sick. Leaving your village, betraying your teammates, almost killing your best friend? All for what, power? Yeah, that's a really good excuse." The woman said cutting him off.

Sasuke was about to retort but noticed something.

"How did you now all that information?" Is all he said while glaring at the cloaked woman.

The said woman snorted.

"You always thought you were so powerful and smart but you can't even figure out the voice of your old teammate. You truly are an idiot Sasuke. Huh, and you called me annoying."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura?"

The woman said nothing but instead took of her mask to reveal emerald green eyes and long pink hair tied in a braid.

Her expression remained emotionless. Soon she turned her back without even glancing at the boy while picking up Kaley. She rested the young girl on her hip while once again walking away.

Sasuke regained his composure while glaring.

"Am I really supposed to believe that you were the one that supposedly killed my brother? The one who scared away Kisame and is that little girl's Aunt? The weak pathetic little kunoichi who stood on the sidelines. Quit playing games. Whoever you are you're not Sakura Haruno." He said while walking up to her.

Sakura stopped and turned to face him. Kaley looked at the boy but choose to remain silent. She still didn't exactly know what was going on.

"You're right Uchiha, I'm not Sakura Haruno." Is all she said while looking at the man.

Sasuke glared.

"Then who are you, and tell me the truth?"

Sakura face remained impassive while speaking.

"You want the truth? Why should I give you the truth? It's not like you ever gave me the truth. Tell me Uchiha, would you give a person who lied to you or insulted you every minute of their lives the truth?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"No, you wouldn't. But you know what, I'll be the better person just like I always was. My real name really is Sakura, but my last name is not Haruno." She said while waiting for a response, and as usual she didn't get one. Not in the mood to deal with his stupid pride she started to walk off.

"What do you mean your last names not Haruno? Are you telling me that you really are my old teammate?" He said while looking at her back.

Sakura didn't answer but instead kept on walking.

This ticked Sasuke off.

"ANSWER ME!"

He received the same response. Sakura just kept on walking while holding her niece protectively.

The man was taken back. Since when did Sakura ignore him?

The young woman stopped while putting Kaley down.

"Yes."

Sasuke didn't move. His face was blank. He just stood as if frozen to the ground.

He took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave Konoha Sakura? What reason could you possibly have?"

Sakura looked back at him with an angry smile.

"Oh, that's rich, I'm getting lectured by a traitor and S-class criminal of Konoha. Oh, if Tsunade could see you now. For you're information Uchiha I had permission to leave, unlike you." She spat venomously.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Sakura because I returned to Konoha as of recently. The reason I'm here right now is to retrieve my old teammate WHO LEFT THE VILLAGE! He yelled at the end of his statement.

Surprise was finally seen on the young woman's face, but soon her mouth reverted back to a grim line.

"Well what are you waiting for? Didn't you say that you wanted to kill me?"

Sasuke's face remained stoic. What was she talking about? When did he say he wanted to kill her? It was then he remembered.

"Yes I did, but I already know that my brothers alive so it be a waste of my energy." He replied simply.

This made Sakura angry. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the selfish bastard he was years ago. Why did she love him again? Why couldn't he be the same way he used to be, the little boy who she met on the porch swing.

"Then leave." She said stubbornly.

Now this is something Sasuke would have never expected.

"What?" He said surprisingly.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You heard me Uchiha leave. I had permission to leave the village, and you said so yourself you didn't want to kill me so leave."

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. Was this girl always this stubborn? He couldn't remember, but what he could was that she never talked to him like this before. Weirdly enough he found that he didn't like it. What happened to the girl who used to ask him on dates? The girl who did anything and everything he said?

Without another word Sakura walked off leaving Sasuke in his thoughts.

Kaley didn't move. She had no idea what was going on, but for some reason she wanted to stay with the raven-haired man.

"Duck Butt?" She said timidly.

The man didn't answer nor acknowledge her. He just remained still.

"Kaley let's go now." Sakura said while continuing to walk ahead.

Without another though Kaley turned around to follow her Aunt.

Before Sasuke even knew it they were gone and far away. He couldn't even sense their chakra. Now he stayed still and began to wonder what to do. Should he go back to Konoha? No, he couldn't Tsunade said that he couldn't come back without Sakura. But that didn't mean he couldn't look for team Hebi and resume his search for his brother? Man, why did woman have to be so annoying? Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

_**Well that's it for now, what did you think? Oh, and do you think I should follow the plot of the manga or stick to Itachi being the evil guy. Please review and tell me, I'd appreciate it a lot.**_

* * *


	20. Realization

* * *

The Lipthorian Princess

I Don't Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

_I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and for that I'm really sorry but for once it's not my fault. My account always went to that stupid yahoo for kids sight every time I tried to update. So now that I've got the time and the site working I'm putting this up. Oh, and please note I HATE __kids./__! Please don't got to that website I wouldn't wish my bad luck on anyone. Anyway back to the more important things like my chapter._

* * *

The nerve of that guy telling me that load of crap! How dare he make it seem as if I was still the weak little kunoichi I was years ago. Oh, that Sasuke Uchiha, one of these days I'm going to give him a good sock in the jaw! What was his problem anyway?

"Um Auntie are you feeling ok?" Kaley asked seeing her Auntie's face change color from a soft peach to a vibrant red. She was starting to get the feeling her Auntie was mad.

"I'M FINE KALEY! NOW SHUT UP!" Sakura said while stomping angrily across the forest ground, but not without giving a tree a good punch.

Ok, scratch that her Auntie was TICKED OFF! Nevertheless, why? What had gotten her normally bitter but calm Auntie angry?

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest walked a young man with blood red eyes. Whom you ask? Well let's just say a certain someone refers to him as Duck Butt. Yep, that's right Sasuke Uchiha.

Well Sasuke obviously ruled out going back to Konoha seeing as he didn't have Sakura, but that didn't leave out looking for team Hebi again.

"Oi, Uchiha where were you? First, you say your going home then you come back? Dude do you ever make up your mind?" Sugietsu said while looking at the said man. However, at his side he had Karin jumping up and down in glee screaming "SASUKE-KUN!"

Has he mentioned how much he hates his life?

Sasuke decided to ignore him. Instead, he walked up to the jumping Karin. At this, Karin stopped her jumping while looking at him in excitement. Could it be that he wanted to confess his love to her or maybe tell her how sorry he was for denying her ability? Either way she couldn't wait, but what she didn't expect what for him to say what he did.

"Karin I need you to track down someone's chakra for me. More specifically track down a woman by the name of Sakura Haruno." He said while keeping his usual emotionless facade. However, irritation and anger was evident.

She stood still for a couple of minutes trying to process the meaning to his request. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sasuke was looking for a girl and he was angry and irritated because he couldn't find her. What did that mean?

"What? Why do you want me to find her? She said in distaste. Who was this Sakura Haruno anyway, and why did it seem like he was desperate to find her? Well not desperate I mean Sasuke Uchiha and desperate don't mix. However, it did seem like he was anxious.

"Why I want her found is none of your business," he said while giving her one of his famous glares.

Karin recoiled, but then thought of a reason for him to give up.

"Sasuke-kun as much as I want to help you, I can't. You see I have no idea what this Sakura's chakra feels like, so I can't track it down." She said feigning innocence.

Before she could do a little victory dance, she was roughly given a kunai. She looked up to see Sasuke holding it out with no emotion whatsoever. She was about to ask why he gave it to her but he beat her to it.

"This is a chakra induced kunai. I found it in a tree not far from here. It's no doubt her's since she and her niece were training in the area. So if this isn't enough chakra to uncover her whereabouts then I can easily grab another one." He said simply while making no room for argument.

Karin was baffled, not only did Sasuke Uchiha just speak more than one sentence he also trapped her in her own lie.

It's apparent he thought of everything.

"Oh, that's ok Sasuke-kun this kunai has enough chakra." She said hoping he'd be amazed with her sensing skills. Sadly, he wasn't since all he did was turn away and grunt.

* * *

"Auntie where are we going?" Kaley said while walking along the forest path. She and her Auntie had been walking forever and even though her Auntie calmed down a bit she still seemed ticked.

Sakura stopped walking while giving a great big sigh. She then turned around to face the confused and exhausted little girl with a smile.

"Are you tired Kaley?" She asked while walking over to her. The little girl didn't answer in fear of her Auntie giving her another training session and she did NOT want that!

Sakura understood her silence and felt a little guilty. This little girl was seriously determined. She thought she'd be able to get her to quit by now.

With that thought, Sakura bent down to Kaley's level while putting all of her weight on the balls of her feet. She gave the little girl a sweet smile and whipped off some dirt from Kaley's forehead.

Kaley was surprised by this but still chose to remain quiet. Besides, it could be a dirty trick.

"You know I don't blame you for being silent Kaley." Sakura said while giving a downcast look. She's really been a jerk to her niece and that's not like her at all. Normally she's really kind and caring with children, but today that wasn't going for her.

Kaley looked at her but still said nothing.

Sakura smiled bitterly while thinking about all the things she'd done to the girl. Man, she was acting just like Sasuke and that fact alone made her angry. Every time she talked to Kaley today she was rude inconsiderate and mean. She didn't even give the girl a chance. She just ignored her thinking that she was too weak.

"Kaley I'm sorry." Sakura said seriously while hugging the confused child. Even though this kind of thing was new, especially coming from her Auntie she still chose to remain quiet.

At this Sakura unlatched her arm from around the little girl and grasped her shoulders instead. She was looking her straight in the eye.

"Kaley please understand that I'm not going to put you through anymore training. In fact, I may not have said this earlier but I'm very proud of you. Your progress on the flash step is really paying off. Therefore tomorrow there will be no more training, but don't worry I'm still going to train you. It just seems like you trained for about two days in one and that's my fault." She said in guilt. She felt bad for making this girl go silent. It was then she thought of a great idea.

"I know!" She said in excitement. "Why don't we do what YOU want to do tomorrow? Think of it as an incentive for doing a good job on your training, not to mention my treat for being such a brat. What do you say? Are you up for it?"

At this, Kaley eyes lit up with glee at the information she just received. Then her brown creased together in confusion.

"Auntie? What's and incentive?" She asked but then quickly covered her mouth noticing her mistake.

This made Sakura smile as she rustled up Kaley's hair.

"I knew you couldn't stay silent forever." She replied.

Kaley got scared thinking she was going to get more training. Surprisingly her Auntie still smiled sweetly while bending her knees for a more comfortable position.

"An incentive is basically a reward for a job well done." She explained and then kissed the little girls forehead.

Then she stood up while whipping the dirt of her shorts and knees and took Kaley into her arms.

Kaley giggled liking the new side to her Auntie. Hey, maybe her Auntie wasn't so bitter after all.

"Wow, Kaley you really stink, when we get back home your taking a bath."

Ok so she was still bitter and NO, I'm not saying that because I have to take a yucky bath.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I can't find this girl anywhere it's like she vanished or something." Karin said in disbelief. How was it this girl could hide her chakra that well?

Sasuke sighed while turning to her with irritation burning in his onyx orbs. He was afraid of this happening. Not only could her not sense her chakra but Karin couldn't either. Now what was he suppose to do?

" Hey, Uchiha do you possibly have anything of hers, like a piece of hair, drop of blood, even a finger print or teardrop would suffice." Sugietsu said while making a puddle of water on the ground in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. Was Sugietsu trying to help? Sasuke looked at him skeptically.

"What's this going to cost me?" He said bluntly.

Sugietsu smiled at this while crossing his arms.

"Truth is I'm kind of curious of who this Sakura Haruno is. I mean to catch your attention she must be a babe. Though that's not why I'm helping." He said as he watched Sasuke's sharrigan spark after he heard the word babe.

"Then why are you?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

" Simply because I want to see Karin's face when she meets her." He replied making Karin's face puff out in anger.

"Not to mention I want to be one of the first people to meet an old teammate of the famous Sasuke Uchiha."

At this Sasuke creased his brows making Sugietsu laugh.

"Heh, that's right I know the names of your teammates from Konoha. Orochimaru kept information on everyone or was that Kabuto? Oh well, either way I know for a fact that your on the great Kakashi Hatake's team and that your two teammates are the Kyubi vessel Naruto Uzamaki, and the new Hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno.

I also know that your team was the only team to ever pass Kakashi's test. Therefore, the girl we're dealing with may be the weakest link to your team, but when it comes to outsiders like us, she's anything but.

So tell me how do you propose we find a woman with amazing chakra control? Oh, that's right, we don't. Therefore, I'm going to track her." He said bending down to his newly formed puddle.

Sasuke looked taken back. How is it he knew all that from just one file and just what exactly was Orochimaru doing with all that information? What was he some kind of stalker? He was brought back to reality when Sugietsu put out his hand as if waiting for him to drop something.

"Look Uchiha do you want to find this girl or not? If you do then I'll need some DNA so that my puddle can locate her." He said while looking at the boy.

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh of annoyance.

"Look Sugietsu, I understand that what your thinking of doing might work, but why in the world would I be holding anything that would have her DNA on it." He snapped angrily.

Sugietsu looked at him knowingly while crossing his arms.

"Well, because you have a sick obsession with her." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke turned to him angrily with his sharrigan activated making Sugietsu laugh.

" Alright already don't blow a fuse I was just kidding." He said while putting his hands up in defense.

"Seriously though, I need her DNA to find her whereabouts. Do you know where we could find something?" He asked getting serious.

Sasuke put his hand to his chin in deep thought. Then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"This is going by a long shot, but I remember seeing something of her's on the way here." He said seriously.

Sugietsu smiled at this.

"Then go find it and bring it back to me. Then we'll begin the search again." He said while making certain hand signs.

Without another word, Sasuke was off at top speed. His destination was the sword that was stabbed into Cytose Lipthio. No doubt, Sakura still had it there, and if he remembers correctly, her headband was tied at the end of it.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the trees stood Ryo Lipthio who was waiting patiently for his sister and daughter to return.

"Where are they? Where'd they go? Oh no, what if they were captured by the Akatsuki? I need to find them quick before…" He said while biting his fingernails, which for him was a nervous habit

Ok, so I lied he was really stressing right now. Oh, and the fact that Sakura and Kaley were only one second late makes this even more pathetic.

" Man Ryo, you really know how to over react. I'm only a second late." Sakura replied with the now asleep Kaley resting on her hip.

Ryo looked up in relief.

"Oh, Cherry you're ok. I'm was a little worried there." He replied while looking at his daughter.

Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"A little? Ryo you were biting your fingernails when I was only a couple seconds late."

Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while laughing.

"Yeah, ok so I'm a bit of a worry wart but in my defense I have my reasons. One being that you were said to be dead for years and the fact that…" He stopped for a second while looking down solemnly. "You and Kaley are all I have left of the Lipthorian clan.

Sakura said nothing. Instead, she walked across the room to a small bed, which she assumed to be Kaley's and laid her down. Then she took off the little girls sandals as well as her rubber band holding her ponytail. She smirked while leaning down to the brown haired girls ear.

"Don't think I feel for the sleeping act. I know you're awake. You just didn't want to take a bath, but I'll let it go for tonight. Once tomorrow hits in the bath you go, deal." She replied while holding out her pinky finger.

Kaley sat up smiling happily while holding out her pinky finger as well.

"Deal!" She said while sealing the deal by twisting her finger.

Sakura smiled.

"Good, now get some sleep."

She then kissed Kaley's forehead while leaving the room.

After watching what happened Ryo smiled.

"It seems you and Kaley bonded." He said while standing up to face her.

Sakura continued smiling while walking up to him.

"Yeah I guess after a while we sort of did."

Then before Ryo could reply she hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Ryo I'm not going anywhere and I'll make sure Kaley stays safe."

Ryo smiled childishly while holding out his pinky finger.

"Promise Cherry-chan." He said while making a boyish voice.

Sakura just rolled her eyes while smirking arrogantly.

"Yes Ryo-chan I promise." She said while wrapping her pinky around his and sticking out her tongue.

Ryo laughed while hugging his baby sister tightly.

"Thank you Sakura."

At this Sakura's smile faded away as she pulled, back. She didn't know why, but the word thank you just set her off. Was it because of Sasuke? Nah must just be the weather or something.

* * *

Now let's get back to a certain Uchiha who is baffled tremendously.

"I don't get it I know I saw a sword here earlier." He said while searching around the area. It was then he noticed the bodies were gone too. Not much later, he saw a trail of blood leading down a path so he decided to follow it.

After a while, he was lead to the gates of the Lipthorian clan. What was he doing here? Did this blood belong to Cytose Lipthio? No, it couldn't be he himself saw his dead body. There was no mistaking that man was dead. Then whose blood is it, and why did they come here?

Sasuke decided to walk a little further but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. He wasn't sure if this someone was alive or dead, and if they were alive, he wanted to be ready.

He continued to proceed with caution until he found the Lipthorian graveyard. There he saw a bunch of stones with the names of many different Lipthio's. However, he was surprised to find that the graveyard wasn't spooky or scary like most. It was actually in a meadow filled with different sorts of flowers. The grass was still lush and there were trees surrounding him. It just looked like people dug up some parts of the grass and stuck bodies in while putting up a memorial stone indicating their identities. Dare he say it this place was somewhat peaceful.

He kept on walking while reading the stones out of boredom and curiosity, but one name stood out at him. There in front of him lied Cytose Lipthio's grave. It looked like someone dug up a hole, placed the man's body inside and filled it up with dirt. This made Sasuke curious, so he decided to read the man's memorial stone. However, instead of a stone he found a big rock with an inscription that read:

"Here lies a great leader and father who was cursed with a terrible power. The one who had killed his kin and became an S-class criminal. A man who was under the influence of his spirit Lemo, and if anyone should ever read this, please find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive him. I write this with guilt and shame since I am no better. For I have killed my kin as well. The one who helped make my very existence. My father Cytose Ricardo Lipthio, may he rest in peace."

After Sasuke read this, he was shocked. What did this mean? From what he can remember, the one who killed Cytose was…

That's right, the same one who supposedly killed Itachi. Wait wasn't that Sakura? No, It couldn't be because that would mean that Sakura was Cytose's…"

Without another thought, Sasuke looked around for the sword in anticipation. Then he found it right in the middle of the in scripted stone. It was stabbed right through it and on the hilt of the sword was a red headband. He went to look at it closely and came to the conclusion that is was indeed Sakura's. At this information Sasuke's eyes widened as his legs gave out from underneath him.

He couldn't believe it, the Lipthorian Princess was alive she was never dead. She was right under his nose.

No, maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. Oh, who is he kidding the answers as clear as day. Sakura's the Lipthorian Princess and she hates him.

Finally coming to his senses he untied the headband while putting it in his pocket and with great difficulty pulled out the sword. Without so much as a second thought, he was off to find Sugietsu, with a completely new level of determination. He was going to find Sakura no matter what, and oh did she have some explaining to do.

Finally, Sasuke reached his destination where Sugietsu was kneeled in front of a puddle. He then walked over to the boy handing him the headband.

Sugietsu took it wordlessly while setting it in the middle of the puddle. After that, he did a couple hand signs.

"Water style water tracking jutsu." He said making the headband spin up ahead.

It was then Sugietsu looked up at Sasuke with a sly smile.

"There you go Uchiha, we'll find that Haruno in no time now."

For some reason when Sugietsu said Haruno Sasuke's chest hurt. It was probably because he knew now that she was a Lipthio not a Haruno. But, what didn't make sense was why Sakura was in Konoha? Why did she change her last name and just who were her parents? Come to think of it, he has never heard of the last name Haruno before. In fact, that name just seems a little too perfect. I mean come on Cherry Blossom Spring Field just sounds too perfect.

"Hey Uchiha, why do you have that sword?" Sugietsu asked curiously.

It was then Sasuke remembered that he brought it with him.

"I wasn't sure the headband would work so deciding to save a trip I brought it with me." He said nonchalantly.

Sugietsu shrugged his shoulder while standing up being careful with the puddle in his hand. He pushed his chakra into the water while walking to where the headband pointed.

"Well come on slow pokes I'm not wasting my chakra for nothing." Sugietsu said as he continued to walk.

Sasuke and Juugo said nothing while following close behind him. However, Karin grumbled angrily mumbling something about Sugietsu being a show off.

Sugietsu laughed.

"You're just made that I'm more useful banshee."

At this, Karin screamed angrily while stomping her feet trying to catch up.

* * *

The next day came excessively quick for Sakura's liking because that morning she woke up to a very wet Kaley.

"Wake up Auntie! You and I have lots to do today!" She said excitedly while jumping on her Auntie's bed.

Sakura just groaned while sitting up to face the wet girl.

"Kaley have you ever heard of drying off after you take a bath." She asked while looking at the little girl. Her normally straight brown hair was curly and wet as well as her new clothes.

Kaley didn't answer her so she assumed that meant no.

Sakura got out of bed with a long sigh while grabbing a clean nearby towel. Without a word, she began drying the wet little girl who continued to giggle. Once Sakura was satisfied she picked up the girl who was now wearing a large towel and took off for Kaley's room. When she got there, she went to her oak wood dresser and grabbed out a pair of jean capri pants and a dark blue T-shirt with an Alvin and the Chipmunks logo on it. She then told Kaley to put them on. When Kaley saw what shirt she handed her she smiled in excitement.

"Auntie how'd you know I loved Alvin and The Chipmunks?" She asked while putting the said shirt over her head.

Sakura creased her brows in confusion.

"I didn't." She said while looking at her skeptically.

Kaley smiled and then laughed while saying her Auntie was a good guesser.

With that, Sakura left in search of her brother. When she found him, he was sitting down at a picnic table with his wife. Sakura was about to join them but then heard Kaley's door open. She waited until the little girl was right next to her.

"Auntie?" Kaley asked while looking up at her with a ponytail in her hand.

"Could you do my hair? I can never get it into a good ponytail. Usually Mommy does it, but this morning I want you to. PLEASE!"

Sakura smiled while picking her up and bringing her back into her room.

"Kaley where's your brush?" She asked while searching on top of her dresser.

Kaley smiled while telling her it was on her nightstand. Sakura went over there and sure enough, there laid the brush. She then walked over to Kaley who was sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet hanging off.

"That's it Auntie." Kaley said while kicking her feet.

Then Sakura started to brush Kaley light brown locks while humming softly.

Not long after Kaley's hair was put up into a nice ponytail with her bangs shaping her face.

Kaley smiled at this because she normally had all of her hair up.

"Thanks Auntie now I look pretty!" She exclaimed while twirling around liking the swish of her ponytail.

Sakura smiled while walking out the door.

"Come on miss spin happy, it looks like your mom made breakfast." She said as the little girl came up to her quickly.

"I'm ready Auntie." She said as she was lifted into Sakura's arms. Then Sakura jamp down from the tree to join her brother and his wife.

Ryo looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hey Cherry I didn't know that was you." He said while looking over at his little sister. It was then he noticed his daughter.

"Kaley I'm surprised to see you up and ready so early." Andrea said while taking her out of Sakura's arms and hugging her.

Kaley laughed while telling her mom how her Auntie helped her get ready this morning as well as getting to wear her favorite shirt. Andrea smiled while asking her daughter if she'd like to have some chocolate chip pancakes. Kaley happily approved and started to dig in. Andrea then looked up at Sakura who seemed to be a little nervous.

"Um Sakura, would you like to have some pancakes too." She said while offering her a plate.

Sakura looked over at her smiling sheepishly while Ryo grinned slyly.

"Sure, truth be told those are actually my favorite." She said while blushing with embarrassment.

Andrea laughed.

"I know, Ryo told me how much you liked them, and my daughter loves them too, so I decided to make them today." She said while handing her the plate.

Sakura smiled while punching her brother's shoulder playfully. In return, he just laughed as he stuck out his tongue.

"You know you and Kaley have a lot in common. I always found it weird how she didn't resemble Ryo or I. There was one day where I voiced my thoughts and Ryo said that she was the spitting image of you. I guess I see what he means now. She has your face structure as well as your eyes, not to mention you and her have the same favorite food." Andrea said while sitting on her husbands lap.

Sakura giggled making Andrea curious.

"Well that may be true, but when it comes to personality that award goes to Ryo." She said while glancing at her brother.

Andrea laughed in agreement while poking her husband's forehead playfully.

"I suppose your right." She said while her husband mumbled something about being ganged up on by two women.

* * *

Meanwhile team Hebi was walking in the forest while searching for a certain woman. They all woke up a dawn and have now been walking for about 3 hours.

"Ah, are you sure that stupid headband is leading us in the right direction?" Karin snapped.

Sugietsu just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Karin I'm sure. Besides, you need to take into consideration that we're not moving as fast as we normally do. If we were to start running, all of the water I'm holding would fall because I'd then be focusing my chakra to my FEET! THEREFORE SHUT UP AND KEEP WALKING!"

Karin just huffed while crossing her arms.

They kept walking for another 5 hours until they reached a bit of a problem.

"I knew that stupid thing wasn't working right!" Karin said while smiling triumphantly.

Sugietsu put the puddle down on the ground seeing if it would change direction but sadly, it didn't.

"I don't get it. This always use to work before, but this can't be right." Sugietsu said while looking at the direction it was pointing to.

There in front of him was a ledge and below it were a bunch of trees close together. Frankly if anyone went down there they'd be dead.

He then looked over to the Uchiha while giving him a solemn look. Normally he could care less about the said man, but it seemed like Sasuke really liked this girl.

"Uchiha I hate to tell you this but I think that girl is dead. There's no way someone could survive that." Sugietsu said while pointing down below.

Sasuke said nothing but instead looked down skeptically.

"Don't turn back just yet Sugietsu. If there's one thing I know it's that what ever has to do with Sakura is not what it seems."

Sugietsu looked at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he just kept on walking as if there was no ledge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE! ARE YOU NUTS?" Sugietsu yelled while closing his eyes waiting for the crash. He waited and waited and waited, but it never came. It was then he opened his eyes to see nothing. It was as if he vanished. Where'd he go?

Everyone in team Hebi began to rub their eyes but the result was still the same. Then out of nowhere Sasuke came half way out.

"Are you idiots coming or not?" He asked impatiently.

Sugietsu, Juugo, and Karin's eyes were as wide as physically possible.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" All three replied at once.

Sasuke said nothing and walked right back into the death note.

The others decided to follow.

"Ok all of us are going to hold hands and jump. We have a chance at living if I'm up in the air. I could do a water jutsu that will catch us brining us to safety." Sugietsu said while hesitantly grabbing Karin's hand.

" You are going to bring us all to safety right?" Karin said skeptically.

Sugietsu grit his teeth while his eye twitched.

"Yes, all of us. Now don't make me think rationally Karin."

Karin shut her mouth while closing her eyes.

All three held each other's hand tightly.

"Ok, now on the count of three we all jump." Sugietsu said while gripping Karin and Juugo's hands tighter.

" One. Two. Three!" With that all three jamp while waiting for the rush, but instead they felt nothing. Then all of them looked down to see…SOLID GROUND!

"Are you three done with your dramatic entrance yet? Sasuke asked in irritation.

All three began to stutter and voice their thoughts but he paid them no mind.

"Sugietsu." Sasuke said while looking at the baffled man.

The said man looked up in understanding while once again performing the jutsu and putting the headband on top.

After that, team Hebi resumed their search.

* * *

Well that's all for now! Sorry again for taking so long. Anyways I'm totally confused about what to do from here. Since I being a manga reader have come to the conclusion that Itachi is infact a good guy I need your opinions. Do you want Itachi to be the bad guy or the good guy. Oh, and if it's the good guy I already have my plot so either way I can do it. Just tell me in your reviews and which ever one gets more votes I'll do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and seriously I hate yahoo for kids.

* * *


	21. Confront

* * *

**The Lipthorian Princess**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Hope You Enjoy**

* * *

The morning was off to a good start. The sun was shining while the wind cooled the air. To say the morning was peaceful would be an understatement. It was about 70 degrees outside and the birds were chirping in their nests awaiting their mothers for food.

However, there was one part about this morning a certain someone hated. What is that you ask? Well, a young girl at the age of 5 years is having a certain dilemma.

"Ah man, the one time my Auntie is nice an gives me an incenitive or was it inpentive? Oh, who cares, I still have no idea of what I should do!" A young girl screamed while pouting and crossing her arms. She was pretty angry that she didn't have anything she really wanted to do.

The woman walking next to her sighed in irritation.

"Kaley are you telling me that you have no idea of what you want to do today?"

Kaley huffed in anger while a small blush formed on her checks.

"Man, give me a break Auntie, it's not like I get out a lot. I mean come on; the only form of entertainment around here was annoying the men who were to watch me or running off. Come to think of it, that's how I met you." She said in thought.

Sakura sighed once again.

"Well, there has to be something you wanted to do when you ran away. Exactly what were you thinking when you finally did ditch one of the poor men?"

Kaley put her finger to her chin in thought. Then a couple of seconds later she remembered.

"Oh, that's right I ditched all those stupid men because I wanted to see outside of the village. That's what I want to do Auntie!" She screamed while jumping up and down in glee.

Sakura looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"You want to look at all the villages? I'm afraid that would be a little hard seeing as it takes almost a full day to travel to my own. It'd take about half a year to look and travel to all of them."

Kaley laughed while looking back at her Auntie.

"Well then how about that one?" She said.

The woman looked down in confusion.

"Huh, which one Kaley?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kaley smiled widely while holding her hands behind her back.

"Your village Auntie! Ah, the Leaf village, right?" She said skeptically.

Sakura's eyes widened at this information. What was her niece thinking? She couldn't take her there. She could only shudder at her friends' reactions.

Sakura walked through the gates of Konoha with her niece right next to her smiling happily. When she looked up she saw her best friend Naruto Uzumaki running straight for her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR BACK! YOUR FINALLY BACK I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled the loud blonde while successfully crushing her.

Not much later the blonde looked down to see her niece. That was when his eyes widened.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Since when did you have a daughter and whose the father? Oh, no that means you did the naughty with a man and oh no what age were you? Sakura-chan what were you thinking?"

Sakura shuddered at the thought. It was then she thought of her other best friend's reaction.

Down at the flower shop of Konoha a young woman with bleach blond hair in a high ponytail was looking at the streets of Konoha. However, when her ice blue eyes caught sight of a pink haired woman walking, she literally ran out the door squealing.

"FOREHEAD! HEY FOREHEAD OVER HERE!" She screamed while running full speed. When she finally caught up to her friend she saw something that wasn't suppose to be there.

"Ah forehead, since when did you have a daughter? WAIT A SECOND, YOU DID THE NAUGHTY AND DIDN'T TELL ME? IF ANYTHING I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND LEAVES THAT JUICEY KIND OF INFORMATION A SECRET? YOU'D BETTER START TALKING NOW, AND I WANT ALL THE DETAILS! FIRST OFF WHOSE THE GUY YOU GOT DOWN AND DIRTY WITH AND…."

At this thought Sakura stared wide-eyed in horror.

Kaley looked up in curiosity at her Auntie.

"Um are you ok Auntie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sakura looked down at her niece with fear in her eyes.

"It's worse than a ghost Kaley, I just thought of two loud blue-eyed blondes." She said while shaking.

Kaley raised an eyebrow not getting what her Auntie was so scared about. Deciding to drop the subject she looked at her Auntie with her best puppy eyes.

"Please Auntie! I really want to go!" She said while quivering her lip for added effect.

Sakura finally regained her composure while looking at her seriously.

"That look doesn't work with me." She said simply.

Kaley faltered at this.

Sakura sighed for the third time.

"Listen let me talk to your father about this first, alright?"

Kaley smiled while grabbing her Aunties hand.

"Then let's go and tell him already!" She said as she dragged her Auntie behind her.

Sakura started to walk in sink with the girl while rubbing her temples. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere not too far away trudged a group of four, and when I say trudged I mean it. Sugietsu, Jugo and Karin were all tired.

Why might you ask? Well, that would be because they worked up all their anxiety on something so stupid and degrading. Do I need to remind you of the scene that happened at the ledge?

However, one of the team was walking ahead. He didn't seem to be too tired seeing as he was way too determined to stop now.

"Sugietsu is there anyway of knowing how close we are to our destination?" Sasuke questioned as he turned to face the water user.

Sugietsu looked at the Uchiha in annoyance.

"Listen Uchiha, you may be able to keep going quickly but try to keep in mind that I am using up a lot of chakra for this jutsu."

Sasuke looked at him emotionless.

"I'm not asking for myself Sugietsu." He said while eyeing the man.

To say he looked tired was an understatement. The man's eyes were drooping and his knees were shaking. It seemed he was at his limit.

Sasuke was about to tell them to take a rest but was interrupted by his teammate Jugo.

"Sasuke-sama take a look over there." He said while pointing ahead.

When Sasuke looked he saw a bunch of trees with cabins lying in their branches. It looked like a small village made by man.

"Wow, I never knew there was another village here?" Sugietsu said forgetting his tired state.

Karin merely scoffed while walking closer to Sasuke.

All three waited for the Uchiha's decision.

Sasuke just gives a small smirk.

"Well, it seems we were going the right way after all."

Sugietsu looked at the Uchiha in confusion.

"What are you talking about Uchiha?"

The raven-haired man looked at him seriously.

"Ten to one this village is where Sakura's niece resides." He said while looking around the area. It was when he spotted a small figure his smirk resurfaced.

"I'm going to head to the trees so stay here. Don't attack anyone and try to keep yourselves hidden. I'm going to go and talk to the little girl." He said while jumping onto a tree branch. When he reached a tree close to the little girl he purposely sparked his chakra.

"What's he doing? There's no way a little girl would sense him. Is he trying to get caught?" Sugietsu said in irritation.

"Quite." His teammates whispered.

However, the little girls figure stiffened visibly.

"Duck Butt?" She whispered quietly.

Sasuke said nothing, instead he grabbed a leaf from the branch he was on, and rolled it into a little ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaley was looking around in search for the spiked hair she'd seen not too long ago. It was when a small leaf ball dropped she had caught on. Slowly looking up she saw the man she was looking for. She was about to speak but was silenced by Sasuke putting a finger to his mouth while shushing her. The girl remained quiet awaiting his next move.

When he pointed his finger at her while bending it slowly she understood he wanted her to follow.

When she saw him stop on a tree branch a little ways from the village she spoke.

"Duck Butt what are you doing here? If my Daddy finds you it won't be pretty." She said honestly.

Sasuke landed in front of her ignoring her comment.

"Hn, Kaley right?" He said unsure.

She nodded.

"I need you to do me a little favor." He said while bending to her level.

Kaley tilted her head to the side.

"What is it Duck Butt?"

Sasuke sighed upon hearing his nickname.

"I need you to bring Sakura I mean, your Auntie here." He said while looking at little emerald green eyes.

Kaley looked at him unsurely.

"No offense Duck Butt, but I think my Auntie would sense you. Well, maybe not you, but she'd definitely sense you three teammates over there." She said while pointing to the tree Sugietsu, Karin and Juugo where hiding behind.

At this Sugietsu groaned.

Sasuke paid them no mind though.

"Listen I'll take care of that, but you need to bring her here, alright. I promise I won't hurt her." He said seriously.

The young girl thought about it for a while.

"Fine." She said in defeat, and with that she was gone.

* * *

Walking back to the tree his teammates were, Sasuke took out some chakra rope and told his team to hold on to it. This made them a little weak but undetectable.

Back in the village Sakura was looking for her niece. One minute she was there and the next she's gone. She was about to walk back to the village until Kaley came running out of a path to her left.

"Auntie come here I want to show you something." Kaley screamed feigning excitement.

Sakura looked at her skeptically.

"What are you up to Kaley?"

Kaley said nothing, deciding that pulling her was better.

"Come on Auntie quite being such a slow poke." She said while tugging hard on the woman's arm.

Sakura sighed once again while following behind her.

Once they reached a clearing of trees a little ways from the village, they stopped.

Sakura looked around for the amazing source that caught the little girls attention. After finding nothing she looked at the little girl.

"Kaley want to tell me why you brought me to a clearing of trees." She said while giving Kaley a knowing look.

Kaley began to panic. Man, why did her Auntie have to be so smart?

"Um, …I …thought it would be a…good place to ah…TRAIN! Yeah train, you know with aiming kunai an all." Kaley said while laughing nervously. Anytime Duck Butt! She thought.

As if on cue Sasuke came out of hiding while walking over to them.

Let me just say Sakura did **NOT** look amused.

"What's he doing here?" She said angrily.

It was at this exact moment Kaley ran behind the man in fear.

"Sakura we need to talk." He said while giving her a small glare.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and scoffed while turning around and walking away.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Without another second to spare he took out chakra rope and wire tied together. Without Sakura's knowledge he whipped the rope around, fastening both of her arms and legs while clenching the rope in his fingers.

Sakura started feeling numb and in a blink of an eye she found herself tied to a tree. She looked up to see Sasuke pulling a rope in his hand determining how tight the rope was around her.

"Let's try this again. Why don't we start with the explanation of this?" He said as he threw a sword in front of her.

At this point Sasuke's team and Kaley were gone leaving the two alone. Ok, so they weren't really gone. More like they hid while spying on the interaction.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but then went back to normal.

She then turned her head to the side away from his vision stubbornly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha. I've never seen that thing before in my life." She lied while closing her eyes.

The man's eye twitch once again as his grip on the rope tightened.

"Really, then I guess you've never seen this either." He growled as he lifted up her Konoha headband.

Sakura looked over to see the headband dangling from his fingers while mumbling angrily.

At this Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Want to explain why the sword you've never seen before had your headband tied on the handle. No actually why don't you tell me why the sword you've never seen was in a rock in scripted by Cytose Lipthio's daughter who was pronounced dead about TWELVE YEARS AGO!" He said while letting his anger surface.

Sakura remained silent hoping the Uchiha's pride would resurface, but sadly it didn't.

"Tell me Sakura, when you said that your last name wasn't Haruno anymore were you implying it was Lipthio?" He interrogated angrily.

She still chose to remain silent while looking the other way.

Sasuke's patience was thinning as he walked closer, his face about an inch away from her. Then without warning he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him directly.

"Stop ignoring me Sakura. Tell me are you a Lipthorian or not?" He said as he held her chin tighter.

Sakura still said nothing.

Patience long gone Sasuke focused his chakra into his hand while going near her chest, and as expected an emerald green pendant made itself known.

Upon seeing it he clenched it in his hand while his Sharingan activated from anger.

This made Sakura transfixed by his gaze as it help her captive.

"I want you to tell me everything you know. That's including about my brother, why you were in Konoha under the name Haruno and why you lied to me." He replied while making the tomoe in his eyes spin rapidly.

It was then Sakura was forced to tell him everything in detail. Starting from how they met on the swing and her fake parents beating her to Itachi's plans.

When all the information was given Sakura was taken out of her hypnosis leaving her limp against the ropes. She'd been explaining everything to him for almost two hours now and the rope around her was starting to drain her like a leech.

Seeing this Sasuke let go of the rope while catching the unconscious woman in his arms before she hit the ground.

After hearing everything he was told he found a whole new level of hate for his brother, but he also found a major disliking and guilt towards himself.

Without another thought he adjusted Sakura in his arms so she was being held bridal style as he made his cloak hide her from being seen. He then looked up in the trees and motioned all of them to follow including Kaley.

After hours of walking one out of the group finally built up the guts to ask him.

"Duck Butt where exactly are you taking my Auntie and I anyway?" She said while looking at his closed cloak knowing her Auntie was inside.

Sasuke looked at her and she could see some remorse in his onyx eyes.

"I'm taking you both to Konoha." He said while hearing his team gasp at the same time.

"There is no way Konoha is going to let up step foot into the village." Sugietsu said.

Sasuke ignored him while asking Kaley to get on his back.

She did as she was told while holding on tightly.

Then without another word he was off at top speed in the treetops with team Hebi not too far behind.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to update I was learning how to drive. I'll try to post earlier next time.**

* * *


	22. Back Home Again

The Lipthorian Princess

I Don't Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into the gates of Konoha was a young man with a small figure on his back. It was a nice sunny day in the late afternoon and the young man had run the whole way without breaking a sweat.

Not long after entering the gates the small figure stirred.

"Duck Butt what's going on?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the young girl secured safely on his back to see tired emerald green eyes. It seems the little girl had drifted to a temporary sleep while on the way back to Konoha.

"Duck Butt?" The girl asked after being rudely ignored. However, just like before all she received was silence.

"Duck Butt?" She said again only a little louder.

Once again, she was given no answer.

"DUCK BUTT!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" He screamed back seriously losing his patience.

Kaley gave him a scowl. First, she wakes up having no idea where she is, and then she gets yelled at from Mr. Cranky.

"I asked you what was going on three times." She explained softly after seeing the young man's face. He looked like he was in deep thought. She wouldn't be surprised if it had to do with her Auntie, who was currently passed out in his arms.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh.

"We are currently in the village of Konoha." He said after calming down.

Right now, he had a lot going on his mind. All having to do with the young woman in his arms. Why did she have to make his life even more complicated than before? She couldn't just stay the same could she? No, of course not. That would make things easier, and we all know how easy Sakura Haruno is. Wait correction Sakura Lipthio. She is about the most infuriating person known to man. She couldn't just remain the weakest team member. NO, SHE JUST HAD TO BE SOME PRINCESS THAT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH AT THE AGE OF STINKING SIX YEARS OLD!

Sasuke took another deep sigh, trying to control his current anger. He knew it wasn't her fault. It's not as if she even knew who she was all those years anyway. He just wanted, no needed to put the blame on somebody else. He couldn't stand being the one at fault, and yet he was.

* * *

"GRANDMA, WHY AM I BACK HERE AGAIN?" Naruto screamed in frustration. He wasn't too happy due to the fact he just left the stupid office and voila here he is AGAIN!

The fifth Hokage's right eye twitched in annoyance after hearing the nickname the idiotic blonde-haired man gave her.

"Shut up Naruto!" She said while rubbing her temples with a heavy sigh. Could this young man ever grow up?

Almost immediately, the young man shut his mouth waiting for the granny to explain. To think that if that old grandma just heard his thoughts he'd be six feet under right now.

However, he was a little baffled on why he was back here after spending a whole day under Hokage training. This fact alone made him think of all the possibilities. Was there an attack, did someone get kidnapped, did the Teme get killed? Out of all these questions, he really hoped it wasn't the last. Seeing as all the ninja he knew are currently in their respected homes and he has yet to hear an explosion.

"Naruto I'm assuming you are wondering why you are back here?" She said while folding her hands together under her chin.

The only retort the blonde haired man could think of was "YOU THINK!"

On the other hand, he'd really like to keep his head and throat attached so he refrained.

Tsunade sighed already sensing the young man's hostility, but she appreciated him holding his tongue, even if it was not likely to happen ever again.

"Naruto, the reason you have been called back here is because the the guards at the front gate claimed to have seen your old teammate Sasuke Uchiha.

The weird thing though, is that they said he was being accompanied and it looked like he was holding something.

At the word accompanied Naruto attention was caught.

"Did he have Sakura-Chan with him?" He said seriously even though on the inside he was jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas.

Just the thought of Team 7 being reunited before he became the Hokage made him want to leap for joy. It could be just like old times. They'd go to Ichiraku's to get ramen, Sakura-chan would bonk him on the head when he choked on noodles, and the Teme would call him a Dobe. Then both teammates would proceed to kill him. HEY, WAIT A SECOND! Why did he want them back again?

Before he could find out the fifth Hokage interrupted him.

"No I'm afraid not, but they did say that there was a little girl on his shoulders." She said while looking for the boy's reaction.

Naruto's hope faded. Therefore, that meant the Teme couldn't find Sakura-chan. What if she was already dead or maybe she couldn't be found. Oh no, what if she passed on and came back to haunt him by telling him ramen was…

"NARUTO THIS IS NO TIME TO THINK STUPID THOUGHTS! I CAN TELL BY THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE YOUR BEING AN IDIOT! JUST GO DOWN TO THE FRONT GATES BRING THE UCHIHA AND HIS COMPANIONS UP HERE AND SHUT UP!"

Naruto stood stiff and still making no movements while he watched the woman breathe heavily. She had both of her hands grasping the edge of the desk while standing up. If you looked her straight in the eyes, you could see your funeral.

So for once, the young man shut up and walked out of the office.

When he was gone, the woman sat back down while putting her head in her hands and quietly replied, "thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was heading to the front gates to welcome his old teammate and friend. Wait, didn't Grandma say that Sasuke couldn't come back without Sakura-chan. What was going on?

"Dobe," a familiar voice said.

Naruto looked over to see the Teme with a brown-haired girl on his shoulders.

However, instead of getting an explanation Sasuke just kept walking. He guessed that was Sasuke's way of greeting him.

"WAIT!" One of the guards said at the gate.

"You can't go in there without the return of Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke scowled in irritation.

"Don't you mean Sakura Lipthio?" He sneered in anger.

The look in his eyes made the guards quiet as the Uchiha descended up to the Hokage's tower.

When he reached the office, he quickly dodged a harsh punch meant for his head.

The man didn't need to look up to know it was the Hokage. When he looked around, he saw a big dent in the wall behind him. Kaley must have as well because he could feel the little girl's body shiver in fear.

"Tsunade" he said simply while he looked at the blonde-haired woman.

The woman growled getting ready to aim a punch that would hit home. That is until she saw the little girl on his back that was currently hiding her head in his hood.

Despite her anger at the boy, she couldn't help but smile.

"Who might you be and of all people why are you traveling with him." She said to the girl sweetly while putting emphasis on the word him.

The little girl timidly looked up at the woman while tilting her head in confusion.

"What's wrong with Duck Butt?" She asked confused.

Tsunade refrained herself from laughing after hearing the Uchiha's nickname. She'll definitely have to remember that for later.

"Tsunade, you have a lot of explaining to do." The man said through clenched teeth. There was no doubt in his mind that the Hokage knew. In fact, the third probably knew as well. This brings him back to the question that has been frustrating his mind for the past hour.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade gave him an incredulous look. Why didn't she tell him? Why would she tell him? As far as she was concerned this jerk was the main reason why her apprentice cried herself to sleep. The nerve of that punk asking her such a question, if he wasn't carrying that little girl on his back she'd sock him one. Actually, she'd sock him two.

"Tell me Uchiha, why do you of all people think YOU have a right to know? I mean hey, it's not as if you're a traitor to this village. Oh wait, YOU ARE! Give me one reason why I should have been inclined to tell YOU!" She said while keeping calm in hopes not to scare the little one on his back.

However, that was futile seeing, as there was a deep hole in the wall. I think it was safe to say that the ship had sailed.

Sasuke looked at her calmly as if she hadn't just insulted and denied him the information he'd just received. So being the levelheaded man he was he calmly took the young girl's arms off his shoulders while being careful not to drop the one in his arms. Then he set her on the ground and told her to wait outside in the waiting room. The young girl just stared at him while looking at his cloak where her Auntie was laying inside.

Sasuke noticed this and gave her a look that told her that she would remain unharmed. Satisfied with the look, Kaley walked outside to the office where there were some seats for patients. Giving a deep sigh, she sat down while folding her legs underneath her as she waited patiently. Besides, she was too tired to argue anyhow.

* * *

However, back in the Hokage's office was a different story. Currently the man in the office had his eyes shadowed while his body was trembling. This fact alone took the Hokage's surprise. However, the young man took her out of her shock.

"I am really not in the mood for your insults, anger issues, or mood swings! All I want to know is why I wasn't informed about my teammate being my old childhood friend who I believed to be dead!" He said through clenched teeth while losing his patience.

The Hokage on the other hand was appalled. Who did he think he was? She was the Hokage, for crying aloud, how about showing a little respect.

"Frankly I think you should march right out that door because I remember saying that if you didn't bring back my apprentice then you would not be coming back at all." She said while pointing at the open door.

Without another word Sasuke turned around, walked to the door, and kicked, it shut.

At that moment the Hokage's jaw dropped. This boy really wanted a black eye didn't he?

"UCHIHA IF YOU DON'T WALK OUT THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE AND ANOTHER ONE TO MATCH! NOW I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE!" She said while standing up and walking closer to him with her fist up.

Now a normal person at this point would be groveling and crying for forgiveness. However, this was Sasuke Uchiha and he was far from normal.

Instead, he decided to open his cloak and reveal the young woman in his arms.

This alone caught the attention of the blonde-haired woman. At once, all thought was gone from her mind, all anger had left, and a storm of relief set.

"Is that…" She was at a loss for words. All she could do was look at the pink haired woman in the Uchiha's arms. She took notice how her ANBU mask was gone and that her skin was marred.

It was then she let her gaze travel up to the Uchiha. He looked different in a way. His eyes were no longer looking at the walls behind her. Instead, they were on the woman in his arms. Not once did his gaze waver. He checked every inch of her for an injury that was not there when he last checked.

Finally, he let his gaze waver and set it on the Hokage. He gave a heavy sigh.

"I want to know why I wasn't informed about any of this and I want to know NOW!"

The man spoke with venom dripping from his every word. She then knew that the man had reached the peak of his anger. She'd only hope that the boy didn't do something rash.

* * *

Sorry about that, I had this chapter ready to be on her for a good couple of months. So in return for my mistake I added more to the chapter than what I originally had. I promise to try and update sooner next time. There has just been a lot going on lately what with my sister bringing her boyfrien d over to visit for a couple of days, and the end of semester, iit was a very stressful time. Anyways, hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. Oh, and I took the request from Perfect love kills all fear and didn't leave it at the gates like I originally had. I actually think it's better this way.


	23. The Start of Something New

The Lipthorian Princess

I Don't Own Naruto

Hope You Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade looked at the young man while clenching her fists nervously. She always knew that one day Sakura would find out about her history, but not once did she think about the outcome. That was not a subject she was comfortable with therefore, she would always steer clear. However, now that the Uchiha wanted answers and he successfully brought back her apprentice, there was no liable reason to deny him the information.

"Are you sure you want to know Uchiha-san?" She asked quietly. This was not going to be an easy explanation for either of them and she wanted to make sure he knew it.

Sasuke just stood impassively while unconsciously tightening his grip on Sakura. His eyebrows narrowed in determination but if you looked closely, you could see a tint of fear in his obsidian orbs.

Tsunade took this as a yes and began her explanation.

"As you know when Sakura was six her father went berserk and killed the clan."

Sasuke nodded while adjusting Sakura in his arms.

"Well for some unknown reason Cytose didn't kill Sakura and instead she ended up in Konoha."

Confusion etched onto the Uchiha's face.

"How exactly did Sakura end up in Konoha?" He asked skeptically.

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her forehead vigorously. She would really love to be anywhere but here right now. However, that was just wishful thinking.

"There were two people who found her while returning from a mission." She replied curtly. After a while, her eyebrows narrowed as her lips tightened.

"Their names were Rido and Suki Haruno, and as of recently we found them to be anything but faithful Shinobi."

Sasuke stood there accessing the information he was just given and for the first time in his life, he felt clueless.

"What do you mean?" He said shortly.

"Well, to put it simply, they were a part of the Akatsuki and not too long ago they attempted to kill her. Sadly, if it hadn't had been for your brother she might not be here." Tsunade said as she crossed her legs.

Sasuke's eyes widened while his sharringan activated unconsciously. He mentally thanked his brother for saving her but that didn't stop his anger from surfacing. The very idea of Sakura being saved by Itachi seemed ludicrous.

Tsunade could see the boy's inner turmoil and couldn't help but hold some pity for him. She would admit that the boy did have understandable reasons for a lot of his actions. However, as the Hokage she couldn't let his behavior slide. She warned him ahead of time that the answers he received would be hard for him to hear and sadly, she hadn't even gotten to the awkward part. She gave a heavy sigh while continuing.

"When Sakura was found she was taken to the interrogation room for some questioning. I met Sakura when she only a baby, and that day the girl in examination room was not Liyanna's daughter. The girl in the room was a silent broken child. When we asked questions, she said nothing. When I looked into her eyes, she displayed nothing. She seemed frozen, shocked, uncaring, and most of all lost."

Tsunade's eye began to water as she remembered the images. For years, those images of the young girl haunted her and to speak about them became hard.

"You don't know what it was like to see her like that. There was no reaction from her whatsoever. To think that a six year old child would show no emotion after such a horrible event was beyond me." The woman said as she tried to pull herself together.

"So when Sarutobi sensei asked for our opinion on the situation I asked him if we could erase her memories." She said feeling ashamed of herself. She knew that what she did was very cruel but she just wanted Sakura to live a normal life. She wanted her to laugh, smile, and experience what it was like to be a normal kid. Therefore, she took away the memories of being in a high clan, the hard studies, the difficult training, and the horrible massacre.

Sasuke remained silent while taking in all the information. A lot made sense but one thing didn't add up.

"Why does Sakura remember now?" He asked slightly anxious for the answer. Did it have to do with the Lipthorian spirits?

Tsunade have a bitter smile.

"Not long after her parents attacked her she went back to retrieve her stuff because she was to live with me. I sent Naruto with her for safety precautions. However, the two got curious about what was in the old cabinet because Sakura wasn't allowed to look inside. Now we know why. Turns out there were some old books, scrolls, and a locket in there. Next thing you know the girls sucking chakra out of my Shinobi like a leech."

Recognition shined in the young man's eyes as he heard her speak.

"So your saying her spirit took control because Sakura's defense weakened." He replied bluntly.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, and then Sakura's memories resurfaced after Lema said something about the massacre."

A couple of minutes past and neither said a word to each other. They were both reliving old memories and thinking over what their next move was.

Finally, Sasuke raised his head, his eyes were hard and the grip on the young woman in his arms softened.

"Lady Hokage, permission to house your apprentice?" He said looking down at Sakura while using one of his hands to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

The woman smiled and replied.

"Permission granted."

* * *

It was lovely day out today. The birds chirping happily while the sun shone brightly. It was as if everything was perfect.

This is the reason that there was a young man sitting by the window while gazing at the world around him. It had been a long time since he's been able to do this. Therefore, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Looking outside the window was Sasuke Uchiha. It hadn't been too long since the talk with the Hokage and seeing as he successfully brought Sakura home there was no punishment. However, he couldn't help but want a punishment. He felt that if he had one he wouldn't feel so guilty. Sadly, he was going to have to hope that Sakura would listen to his reason.

Instead of pondering on the awful thoughts, he decided to let his mind drift.

This was nice, being away from the village for such a long time made the young man stay in constant movement. Occasionally it just felt good to sit down and relax.

However, his relaxation was interrupted by a soft moan. Looking over to his occupied bed, he saw his teammate with her eyes pinched. Moments later they started to twitch and slowly open.

After blinking a few times Sakura's vision was adjusted making it capable for her to see her surroundings. Unfortunately she almost immediately noticed where she was.

Sprinting from the bed, she looked around in anger until she found the object of her rage.

"Sasuke Uchiha, want to tell me WHY I'm back in Konoha village?" She explained calmly through gritted teeth. To any person with a brain you could see she was really ticked off.

Instead of being a smart person the Uchiha decided to ignore her while looking back outside the window.

Seeing this only raised Sakura's rage as she clenched her fists.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a reason because he knew anything he'd say would only prove to tick her off further. On the plus side she did say his first name.

"SASUKE, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING HERE IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS!!!" Sakura screamed while unconsciously activating her Lipthorian eye.

At this Sasuke disregarded the fact that she said his first name because now he was really starting to hate it.

Taking a deep breath he decided to give her an explanation.

"You're here because I wasn't allowed back into Konoha if I didn't bring you back." He replied simply. However, what he was feeling on the inside was another story. Why did he just say that? If anything that was the worst thing to say. Had he treated Sakura like this so much that he didn't know how to stop. Well if that was true then this whole situation really sucks.

"WANT TO TRY THAT AGAIN!?" She screamed in outrage. At this point, her teeth clenched along with her fists and muscles.

In his head he wanted to say no because he knew what came out next would be ten times worse. There was only one way on getting out of this nasty situation and that was to swallow his pride and speak his mind.

He gave a gulp while taking a long deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said in a gentle tone.

He couldn't believe what he said came out. Not that it was bad, but he wanted to tell her everything. Why was it so hard to do?

Sakura's eyes widened hearing his reply while her body relaxed.

"W-What did you just say?" She asked unsure.

Sasuke sighed while pinching his temples.

"Don't make me say it again." He said seriously with a hint of plead.

At receiving this answer the girls temper began to heighten again.

Noticing this Sasuke swallowed his pride once again.

"I said I was sorry." He said slowly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Where was he getting at?

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I understand why you're angry, but right now you need to hear me out."

Anger flashed in her emerald orbs.

"Hear you out! No for once, I want you to listen to me! When we were Genin, I always listened to you. Did what you wanted me to do, and followed your every whim. No! Now I want you to listen to me. I am sick and tired of you thinking that you are the boss of me. Is there a tag on me that says Sasuke Uchiha's property? Well if there is, I certainly don't know of it. I don't see why you always have to have a say in what I should do with my life. For crying out loud Sasuke I was going to come back here for a visit anyway."

At this piece of information, Sasuke's eyes widened. What did she mean come back for visit?

Instead of voicing his opinion, he continued to hear her rant.

She decided to continue after hearing no reply.

"You see if you had listened to me for once you would have saved yourself a whole lot of time. But no, that is against your nature isn't it? You would rather stab yourself over and over again repeatedly then swallow any of the pathetic pride."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits after hearing the last of her rant. Did he not just swallow his pride by apologizing? If anything, she should be calming down by now.

"Excuse me?" He seethed.

It was then he looked up to see the young women leaning on her right hip while crossing her arms continuing to glare at him. However, her glare wavered after hearing his tone.

"Don't go telling me to swallow my pride after I just struggled to tell you an apology. You have no right to say that even if I can admit that I have a lot of this coming. Do you seriously think I don't speak because of my pride!" He replied while gritting his teeth.

Sakura looked at him confused. His change in tone had been enough to take her off guard at first. However, the words he just spoke really baffled her.

She looked over at him while narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Who are you?" She said without thought. Besides that was the only logical sentence she could form. Aside from the fact of the Uchiha actually apologizing, he also admitted his faults. There was no way on earth that the man standing in front of her was Sasuke Uchiha. In fact, he was acting more like the little boy she used to …

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You know don't you!"

Sasuke breathed deeply while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah" is all he replied.

Sakura laughed bitterly while rolling her eyes as well as shaking her head in sorrow.

"I should have known." She mumbled brokenly.

"This, all this is because you know. Is that it Sasuke? NOW THAT I'M NO LONGER HARUNO I MATTER, HUH? NOW BECAUSE I'M SOME STUPID PRINCESS WHO USED TO BE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND YOU CARE.

I BET THAT IT JUST KILLS YOU TO KNOW THAT THE FRIEND YOU HAD, TURNED OUT TO BE A WEAK, ANNOYING, PATHETIC, FANGIRL WHO DROVE YOU INSANE!" She screamed while unconsciously crying.

Why? Why did it hurt so much? As far as she knew, she was over him right?

Maybe it was the thought of him finally excepting her only after finding out she was someone else. That thought alone, hurt.

She didn't dare look up to see the confirmation in his eyes. Instead, she just hunched her shoulders while rubbing her arms for any form of warmth.

After a couple of moments of silence, the two remained unmoved. Curiosity started to get the better of her so she decided to lifter her gaze.

However, she didn't get to because she suddenly felt her back hit the wall behind her roughly. In surprise, the young women looked up to see Sasuke in front of her. He had both of his hands gripping her shoulders tightly while holding her firmly in place. Sakura decided to try to move but found out just how firm his grip really was. Being a medic, she could tell that he was using almost every single muscle in his arms. She knew that this was a sign of aggression. Then a thought came to mind. Would he hit her? In the back of her mind, a voice screamed no, but another part of her told her she didn't know him anymore.

It was at that moment she looked up at his eyes. If she wasn't so shocked about the situation she would have gasped because looking back at her were two well-formed sharringan.

"How dare you make such assumptions about me. Do you think I would care just because you were a princess? That was a low blow as well as uncalled for. Believe me if I had a problem with you, it definitely wouldn't change because of you status.

Do you really think that low of me? As far as I'm concerned I remember saving you countless of times. I don't save people who I don't care about. I don't go out of my way and search for someone who means nothing. You of all people would know that.

I apologized because I wanted to and felt it was needed. So don't go judging me for something you know very well I'm NOT! He spoke through gritted teeth.

He then started to lean his head against hers. This act alone turned the girl underneath him stone cold. What was he doing?

Instead of giving her an explanation, he took a deep breath while loosening his grip on her shoulders.

"Sakura I won't deny the fact that you have every reason to hate me. But, I will not let you insult me about my weakness.

I don't know why I can't talk to you normally. A part of me wonders if it's a defense mechanism. However, at least give me a chance to try." He replied softly while leaning against her.

He couldn't believe how at peace he truly felt right there. For as long as he knew, her touch alone did funny things to him. Things that scared him and made him steer clear from any physical contact with her at all costs.

But now it felt as if he lost all self-control. He felt numb to put it bluntly. How was he supposed to act around her now? Instead of worrying about it, he decided to relax and listen to her breathe in and out. Distantly he could feel her breathe and chest move against him.

Sakura on the other hand was feeling something different entirely. Her feelings of the situation would be nervousness, confussion, and strangely anxiousness. She didn't know what was going on right now but a part of her knew she couldn't deny she was at peace. This thought alone continued to disgust her but thinking back to what he said made her chest hurt. Was he saying that he always cared?

She didn't have time to ponder because before she knew it she felt his lips against hers.

At first, she was surprised but then she felt a deep lingering feeling of happiness. His kiss wasn't at all what she expected. He started out soft but then suddenly removed his hands from her shoulders to gently cup her her face and deepen it.

For the longest time she gave no response. That stubborn part of her just would not let her.

However, when she felt him start to pull away she grabbed his shoulders held him there and began kissing back.

It was then that all thoughts of worry, hurt, anger, confusion, sadness and frustration wore off. For now, she would just let her fairytale continue.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me for the wait. A couple of months ago my family had a recent death and I lost some ability to write. So I would like to thank my latest reviewer Jinxed-minx for giving me a reminder of my old hobby as well as update. I hope you enjoy the SasuSaku moments here. I hope Sasuke stayed in character. Please tell me if you think otherwise. Hope you enjoyed and late happy holidays. 


End file.
